


No Need To Hide

by Ms_RRDJR



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Amputation, Anal Sex, Bottom Tony, Half Robot?, Lord Loki!, M/M, Most likely kinky sex in later chapters, Oral Sex, Tony Feels, Tony Has Issues, Tony being inventive
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-15
Updated: 2013-06-06
Packaged: 2017-11-29 10:18:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 33,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/685831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ms_RRDJR/pseuds/Ms_RRDJR
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony lost two limbs following a traumatic accident. Plagued by horrible luck, Tony doesn't have the money to pay for materials and tools to build himself awesome robotic legs. So, sells himself for payment. However, he meets a young handsome lord who has his own demons, and feelings begin to blossom. The only problem is, Tony has a secret that he will not dare reveal</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ah, Loki and Tony. They are perfect for each other ;)
> 
> This is only the prologue! More will come

Everything was spiraling downwards.

Blinding strobe lights flashed before his eyes. They left him unsteady and numb. His thoughts were addled, he wasn’t concentrating, wasn’t able to make proper decisions. Why was he back? 

Was there even a reason? 

He was lost. Unfamiliar faces would cross his doubled vision. Strangers would pass him a shot, he drank it. They’d pass him a joint, he smoked it. He could only feel the cushion under his limp body, his hands running back and forth over the gritty red carpet material. 

He gazed upwards, at every distinct ceiling tile, eyes taking in every good-for-nothing detail. A pair of hands rose to block his sight, and he stared at those instead. The long, skinny fingers, painted with white wiry scars. They were a dreadful ghastly pale color, and the finger nails were horrid, clouted with grimy dirt and bitten to the skin. 

The hands suddenly fell away, and at the same time he felt a slight twinge of pain. He turned his head lethargically, looking for the culprit who dared touch his billionaire skin. However his eyes had become hazy, his mind staggering under the cruel ache his temple had befallen to.  His mouth parted in a groan.

Pressure stroked down his chest, his arms. Voices were close to his ears and small bouts of pain on his neck ensued. He swatted around him, the fly like creatures vanishing under his insistent dismissal. 

He felt a weight holding him down; the lights were taking over his ability to see. He felt helpless, empty. He didn’t know how he was going to escape the dark mass of shadows crawling around him, the touches, the beams or even the funny textured cushion fabric. His eyes were increasingly closing, each effort in opening them became laborious and troublesome. He merely wanted to give in to the temptation, ignore the movement surrounding him. Every time he would tell himself this desire, the lure had become more and more inviting. For the darkness be victorious.

His eyes opened to the same scene they’d closed to. He staggered to his feet, the weight on his chest lessening, and stumbled towards the exit, vision a useless blur. Every step he took was a challenge, his movement languid and excruciating.  Shots like lightening spread through his calves and behind his eyes. He had to motivate himself during each painful footstep. The car was only meters away.

Nobody stopped him on the walk there.

Nobody stopped him when he fumbled and dropped his keys.

Nobody gave a _second glance_ when he walked into his car door, missing the handle half a dozen times.

And most of all, nobody stopped the car when he swirled around the parking lot, chin almost resting on the steering wheel as he pulled out into busy traffic.

All he saw of the accident was the shine of the headlights. He heard the screech of tires and screams of terror. The unbearable pain was felt anguishly.

The world spun, leaving him on the hard pavement.


	2. The Awakening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one where Tony feels and Howard is a major dick

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter un!

“Here are your medications Mr. Stark.” From the corner of Tony’s eye, he saw the doctor deposit a white carton, pill shaped shadows decorating its middle. The words weren’t grasped; everything seemed to float in a foggy blur.

“The yellow and white ones are for…” The man droned, but it was simply a background noise, muddled and unclear. 

“We were not able to reattach…” His hands curled into fist, clutching the light blue hospital sheets. He didn’t want to listen, he didn’t want to understand.

“We will provide you with a wheelchair of our own for the time being…” Tony didn’t want to listen; he didn’t want to hear the doctor’s voice. He was only describing the outcome of his pitiful life. It took all of Tony’s self-control to not curl his knees under his chin and rock back and forth.

This infuriating explanations on his _incapacity_ exposed buried memories, emotions and sensations. His knuckles whitened from his tightening fist. He felt himself shudder once, then twice, and then uncontrollably. Distant sounds forced themselves through his eardrums.

“Mr. Stark, please calm down. Take deep breaths. Listen to me Mr. Stark!” He lashed out, striking as far as he could with his only available limbs. He hurt, he hurt so much, but that pain wouldn’t halt his revolt. He sensed his palm make impact and jeered with satisfaction inside his head.

Unknown tight grips stopped his flailing arm, maneuvering to place them flat on the bed although his erratic struggles made it difficult. Something got wrapped around his wrist -leather bonds- and was pulled tight. His flailing had become completely useless. However restraints caused unbelievable pain to his lower half. Deep anger and sadness flowed from every reminder.

The pain had spread, so as a substitute, his screeching rage had turned into loud wails. Something was pressed to his heaving mouth, the far away sounds were whispering, asking him to take deep breaths, that it was all okay.

It wasn’t and Tony knew it. 

Yet this darkness, it was the same as before. He didn’t want to go back, he refused. He strained with all his might, shaking his head in effort to remove the gas muzzle. Everything came to be sluggish, and his jerking movements weren’t succeeding. No! No! Don’t make him follow the dark path; it was cru-el, it w-was b…

 Tony was awoken by the familiar voice of Pepper Potts.

He kept his eyes closed, listening to her talk quietly to another person in the room. His rapidly beating heart was decreasing in tempo and he felt truly relaxed for the first time since he’d awoken in the unfamiliar place. 

Another, deeper voice responded. Tony was not aware of what they were speaking of, but recognized that tone. Rhodey was here also.

Once the soft conversation stopped, Tony decided it was time to ‘rouse’ and opened his eyes in a wonderful show of drowsiness, yawning to add to the effect. He rotated his head to stare at the pair beside his bed.

Pepper gasped and covered her mouth. Her eyes were red, and a flash of guilt took over Tony’s core. He was making her sad, and Pepper should never have to cry over him.

Rhodey wasn’t as emotional, but his expression still conveyed the pity. Tony didn’t want pity; he knew perfectly well what was wrong with him. Another person, that wasn’t him, sympathising was overwhelming.

“Hey Pep. What’s up Rhodey.” He curved his mouth into a smile and held back his wince. He could sense the false strain, and by the look on his friend’s faces, they could very well see it too.

“Tony, how are you?” His face must have twisted into a grimace against his will because Pepper was quick to grab his hand and squeeze.

“Better than ever! Figures this would happen to me sometime!” He managed to joke, but the look on the others faces revealed they weren’t fooled whatsoever. He turned his head away at that, not able to meet their persistent gazes any longer.

“The doctor told us to give you your meds.” Rhodey said, handing over the prescribed capsules and a glass of water. Tony swallowed both in a matter of seconds.

“Geez guys, you know I don’t like hospitals. Fuck this IV; it’s making me all itchy.” He scratched under the tube, not meeting his friends’ gazes, knowing they could see through his raised walls.

“Oh Tony…” Freckled arms wrapped around his shoulders, a head of red hair burying itself into his neck. He stayed still, overcome by such strong emotions. He wasn’t use to this. He couldn’t deal with this.

Wetness was slowly seeping into his hospital gown, and that’s when Tony was unable to hold back his own reaction.

Warm droplets of water rolled down his cheek; he barely noticed them, staring into space, frozen. Everything seemed to disappear; he wasn’t in that godforsaken room anymore, wasn’t disabled, and never got into that abominable, shameful, detestable, loathsome accident. He was a poor excuse for a human being, didn’t deserve to live, didn’t want to live. These-these people, Pepper; Rhodey. He didn’t deserve them; he was a sham, a horrid person, a-

“Tony! Tony listen! Tony please!” Pepper was calling to him, and Rhodey; shaking his shoulder gently. He stared at them, eyes blurred and this is when he fully realized the tears flowing down his face and the wracking sobs shaking his body.

“I-I don’t know what to do. My le-legs, they’re-they’re just GONE!” Heaving breaths followed the exclamation. “I can’t do anything anymore. My tech, my lab! They’re all useless. D-D-Dad, what is he going to say? His disappointment…” He couldn’t go on, his primary fear exposed to himself and others. 

Howard.

He saw his two friends share a look, but he couldn’t distinguish their expressions. It left him frightened, a strange and unfamiliar emotion. He was not this weak, but deep inside, he wasn’t strong either. 

Rhodey walked around the bed to stand on his other side, sitting down on the edge. Now with the comfort of body heat at his flanks, Tony’s escalated breathing began to calm. Needed air soothed his lungs, while the trembles only came once in a while.

“Did he come by?” He whispered. In the back of his mind, where he stored all unwanted thought, he was afraid of the answer.

“Not when we were here. Do you want us to ask the doctors?” The frantic shake of his head explained thoroughly the answer to that question, and a pause of silence followed. His panic attack had subsided.

They appeared to be waiting for him to talk again, though he had nothing to say. He had already made a fool of himself after trying to pretend everything was grand, and talking about the actual accident would most likely harvest the same effect. The seconds ticked by, and Tony felt the drugs take effect. Sleepiness clouded his mood, and he relaxed into the mattress. He didn’t want to get saddled to the darkness for prolonged moments again, so commanded he only get a couple minutes of shuteye. Though he seemed to have a bad case of karma and Murphy’s Law, and was out for who knew how long.

 

This time around, he was not awoken by the sought at voices of his friends, but one he had been dreading since he regained consciousness in the hospital. The rough, angry tenor of his father seemed to resonate through the hospital. By the volume, he wasn’t near him, possibly at the door. A pang of emotions he kept stockpiled in the corner of his brain returned. The sadness it caused reminded him of _why_ he kept them locked up, and he dreaded when he had to meet his father’s disappointed gaze.

However, he held onto a small hope that Howard would be worried, would tell him the whole thing was not his fault and that he was going to be okay. They’d fix this together.

Though, when he finally did fully open his eyes, all lingering optimism drained from his system, leaving him hollow. His father’s eyes were eagle sharp. The creases in his forehead deepened once their gazes met and the slightly impatient tapping of his feet abruptly halted.

He didn’t say anything on his walk over, just stared down at Tony, eyes revealing nothing. 

Tony cleared his throat. “Hello dad. I’m glad you’re here.”

“Well I’m not.” He cut in brusquely. “A car crash Tony! Driving under the influence! Is that what I raised you for! Now look at the consequences.” He gestured at the bottom half of his body and Tony resolutely didn’t look down. “I have half a mind… No, I will do it. You’re disowned.” 

Tony thought he’d wrongly heard what his father had said, but reanalyzed what he said and promptly went immobile in shock. He could only openly gape at the older man, searching for something to say.

“You-You can’t be serious! I’m your son, the heir of the company! I-“

“You disappointed me. The public is going crazy over this and we’re under extreme scrutiny. When you’ve learned from your mistakes, and I see that you did, you’ll be welcomed back into the family, but not as my heir. I cannot have someone legless running Stark Industries.” After everything, all he could think about was the fucking company. 

“Learned my lesson? Don’t you think losing my _legs_ was lesson enough? Removing me as heir, I get. But no, you have to go a step further and kick me out of the _family._ ” Howard’s expression didn’t change, and he didn’t respond. That’s when Tony concluded after years of assuming, that Howard never truly loved him, just saw him as another pawn.

Would he really want to be part of a family based on those morals? God, he was already craving a drink to wash away all the emotions welling up inside him. He knew if he even saw a bottle of alcohol, panic would seize him, though it didn’t stop him from imagining the blissful numbness. 

He turned away from his father, shutting down. “Leave, and don’t fucking come back.”

The sound of footsteps followed his order, but his father wasn’t done spewing his ignoramus shit. “One day you’ll learn Anthony.” And he was gone.

Tony let out the breath he’d been holding, and let go of the barrier holding his tears in check.


	3. A New Plan

He still hadn’t looked down.

He’d been in the hospital for a month now. Today he would be discharged (thank all that was holy), and Pepper was out to get a new wheelchair. Tony had _refused_ , with great fervor, to use the hospital’s second-hand one that he _knew_ was a death trap.     

Wasn’t that ironic, he could see the headlines. “TONY STARK, AVOIDS DEATH IN FATAL CAR ACCIDENT BUT SUCCUMBS TO CHAIR WITH MENACING LARGE WHEELS”

At least he’d leave the world giving people a good laugh. 

The nurses were bustling around him, arranging his toiletries and toys; by toys he means tech. Pepper had brought him a tablet at his demand. Ideas were annoyingly jammed inside his brain, and writing them down on paper was getting seriously irritating. 

Schematics were quickly jotted down into the wonderful piece of technology. Jarvis, being linked to that specific tablet, helped accordingly which made the process go that much faster. He now had a clear blueprint for his robotic limbs, and in the meantime, awesome accessories for the wheelchair Pepper was going to bring in.

Nevertheless, he knew this was all impossible unless he found a couple million on the streets. He was in the poorhouse, his father only paying for the rest of his hospital stay then leaving him to fend for himself. Pepper was being a dear, buying his personal wheelchair (in regards of his great fear of outsider germs), but he couldn’t live off of her, wouldn’t if he had a say in it. He’d rather get a job at a coffee shop, and reside in a rundown apartment, on _that_ side of town.

However, he was legless.

Oh god, he would have to live with Pepper.

Fuck.

For once, he had _no idea what to do._ Him, the genius, the billionaire, the egregious Tony Stark. He knew everything, he’s the one who should know what to do, how to move on from here, but he just. Felt. Drained. His mind was fogged; he could barely deal with the _thought_ of himself. This-this defect was haunting him. Nightmares plagued him and the mere mention of - _that-_ managed to crumble his insides, leaving him gasping, for a return to normal times that were once _easier._

His emotions, for the first time, were left bare to him, and most importantly; others. He was not prepared for such a drastic change in his mentality, he didn’t know who he was anymore, this blubbering, self-hating deadbeat.

Not to mention Pepper and Rhodey, he was baffled by their nice but daunting hovering. He’d never truly believed he had proper friends until now, and it frightened him. Two wonderful people, their futures bright, were halting the whole shebang to stay by his side and take care of him and his flaws.

“Tony, I know that look, stop thinking of that.” Speaking of the devil…

“I have no idea what you’re talking about Pep.” He flashed a grin, one she returned carefully.

“Are you ready to go?” She gestured to the chair she had brought with her. Tony observed it critically. Sleek, black (he motioned for her to roll it over) and a smooth rotation, perfect!

He had _not_ just gotten excited for his new goddamn _wheelchair_. It’s a fucking chair that will remind him every day of his disability, and that’s not counting the opinion of _other judging assholes_. 

The slightly cheerful mood Pepper’s presence had provided was gone, and now all he could feel was desolation.

“Just get me out of this rat hole.” The redhead glanced around quickly for any nurses in earshot before scolding Tony with one of her ‘shut up or I’ll cut your tongue off’ looks.

Man, the familiarity of it was liberating. He never thought he’d miss one of those glares. 

Tony muffled a laugh, and Pepper paused mid preparation. 

The hesitation roused awareness in his own action, and he too, stilled with surprise. 

A laugh hadn’t crossed his lips since the accident, the sound was forgotten and Tony thought he’d never laugh again. He felt strangely self-conscious.

Although Pepper hadn’t stopped for long, and was quickly back to getting him into the chair. Tony kept his head angled upwards, while the redhead collected his, now smaller, body in her arms and gently placed him in the chair. She placed a blanket over his lap, and Tony was thankful, yet didn’t show the sentiment aloud.

Tony shuffled to get comfortable. He positioned his hands over the wheel, taking a deep breath… and was resolutely stopped.

Pepper’s pale hand was resting over his.

“How about I push for now, I think you’d like to practice more on your own.” Well, wasn’t that an embarrassing image?

Obviously he would make a fool of himself. Rolling on down, hitting nurses and patients, crashing into walls. 

But on the other hand, the great Tony Stark? In need of a personnel wheelchair pusher?

Both sounded _dreadful._

Though Pepper had a point and Tony grudgingly allowed her take the lead. He curled his body forward, closing his eyes as to not see the empty spaces bellow his hips, and made himself as unnoticeable as possible.

This was what he had become.

A scared, defeated used-to-be-billionaire.

A fucking sorry sight.

“Get me out of here faster.” He mumbled, and Pepper must have heard him because the air that was but a light brush to his hair, was now rushing by.

The elevators were the worse; he was stuck in an enclosed space surrounded by _stares._ He could imagine them, on his familiar goateed face (though now ruffled with a beard) on his missing limbs, on Pepper pushing the wheelchair. He felt the slight tingle of panic, and took deep, concealed, breaths, like the psychologist had told him.

_Why was it not working?_

His fingers were trembling, and Pepper seemed to notice the growing discomfort, since her hand had become a soothing pressure on his shoulder.

 _Finally,_ the doors opened, and the redhead was quick to get him out. She zipped by the emergency room and out into the fresh air he’d solely missed. It helped him grasp his bearing while Pepper wheeled him over to her car.

She maneuvered him into the passenger seat, and Tony sensed the embarrassment clouding his cheeks. The parking lot may have been clear of people, but the lingering sensitivity of the superfluous gapes lingered. 

_No matter, Tony Stark does not blush._

Pepper pulled out the ‘special’ strap to hook him safely to his seat. He glared at her, then at the belt,  willing telepathically to _put those back in your bag and never take them out in front of me ever again._ But Pepper was Pepper, and she was used to his mannerism, so she simply ignored it which created a pretty depressing mental rant if he did say so himself.

The car ride lolled him into a daze, his mind finally having a chance to wander without the oppressing atmosphere of the hospital. The new environment forced a type of… reality to shape itself. 

He was a genius! Why was he letting himself wallow in this horrible brainless stupor? Some way, somehow he would fix this curse. His machines were one thing; the ideas already written down, reread and perfected. Now, all he needed was the money support.

Friends weren’t an option, not even their fortune could afford what he was planning. Associates of Stark Industries could work; however, they couldn’t be in close relations to his father (and some were plain creepy). Hence, that left very few. 

Tony thought hard of every filthy rich asshole he could think of, someone who could bargain with him, anybody who he could reimburse without money influence.

One name returned particularly; was held higher than all the others.

“Pepper, forget yours, bring me to Richard Weissborn place, you know the way right?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading!


	4. The Deal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony gets his new legs...

“Mr. Stark! What a surprise. I didn’t expect you to be here of all places.” Richard sauntered into the parlor, stopping short when he eyed the wheelchair and he man sitting in it. “Oh yes! I completely forgot about the ghastly accident that has occurred. My lord, where are my manners? Please forgive my fast tongue Mr. Stark.” Tony ground his teeth irritated, he always had to be reminded of his flaws, regardless of the place.

“No insult has been taken Mr. Weissborn.” Tony lied.

“Please call me Richard!”

_Well you’re not calling me Tony._

“Alright Richard, I’m going to cut right to the point. You can see very well I’ve got a problem…” He gestured to his legs and Richard looked like he didn’t know whether to nod or object. “Anyways, I’m sure you’ve heard the _horrible_ rumour that has been circling around. You know, about my father disowning me and everything.” He waited for Richard’s confirmation. Once he received this, he continued. “Sadly, it’s true.” Weissborn’s eyes widened at this. Tony closed his to regain his bearing, flashbacks of his father’s livid eyes playing behind his eyelids.

Pepper touched the back of his neck, unseen from Weissborn’s inspecting blue eyes, and Tony relaxed into the slight pressure, comforted.

He reopened his lids and resumed his depressing story telling.

“Now I don’t have any money to fix _this_.” He hissed out, clenching his fingers into the blanket over his lap. “I’m in the gutter, poor as a church mouse. And do you know what I need you for?” He leaned forward, face contorted into a sneer.

Richard stared for a moment, face blank. Then he curved his mouth into a devilish grin, striding over to sit in the couch astride Tony. “I think I’ve got a pretty good idea. The real question is what are you going to give me in return?”

“Name what you want; I can deal with anything you throw at me.” The man raised an eyebrow, and shifted his gaze to Pepper, standing behind him. Tony understood immediately.

“Pepper, do you think you can leave us for a few minutes?” 

“Tony I don’t-”

“Let me rephrase that, Pepper, go away so me and Mr. Weissborn can talk privately.” He didn’t have to turn around to know the redhead was glaring daggers into his head.

“Yes Mr. Stark.” She responded, stiffly.

_Ouch, that’s a low blow._

Tony watched her leave the room, waiting until the door shut tight before returning his gaze to Richard’s, his glinting wickedly.

“What is it you want me to do that you couldn’t say in front of Pepper.” The other flipped his long brown hair over his shoulder, folding his hands into his lap in a show of ease.

“Now Mr. Stark, you are a very handsome man, even now despite missing certain things.” His eyes traveled over his features, and Tony controlled his shutter of disgust. “It won’t me much, since you have such a… knowing reputation of it.”

“You want me to sleep with you.” Tony announced blandly, eyes betraying nothing of his current internal struggle. I wasn’t an atrocious proposition, quite understandable if he said so himself.

_Fuck, he was actually considering this._

What kind of man had he become?

“Ah, you catch on quickly Mr. Stark. However, it will be much more than once, you should very well know. From what I can tell of your earlier projects, this will not be cheap for me.” Tony nodded to say he comprehended. “It will have to be after you build your legs. I have a sort of, would you say, fixation with metal. Now, what do you say?”

Tony thought about it, he really did, his mind just went a mile a minute, that’s all. He had morals like everyone else, maybe lower one’s, but they were still hidden somewhere!

He did not say yes right away, that would be premature.

“I’ll do it.” _He hated himself._

Richard clapped his hands together. “Great! You can get started whenever you want. I have a room that can be transformed into a workshop for you. I imagine you will be staying here during the process. I shall call my butler to assign maids to your bedroom. You’re assistant can come in now.”

“Pepper!” She opened the door and the other man slipped through, calling an enthusiastic “Bye!” over his shoulder. Pepper, watched him go, before turning her angry eyes on him.

“What did you do Tony?” She stalked forward, heels clacking on the hard wood floor.

“Why do you always expect I do something bad? Wait! Don’t answer that!” He laughed, fake and she knew it.

“Tony…”

“Fine, I have the money to build my legs, that’s all you need to know.” She stared pointedly at him; Tony sighed.

_God he’s going to have to learn how to say no to this woman._

_“_ It’s just a little agreement we have. He gives me material; I warm his bed when I’m one full person again. No big deal.”

“ _NO BIG DEAL!”_ She shrilled, and Tony cringed. Pepper could _scream._

“Ya! I like sex, it’s not going to be-”

“You’re _prostituting_ yourself Tony, I-”

“Yes, but-”

“Do you even know how long he wants you to do this?!”

“No, but I can ask-”

“You are so _infuriating_. I should have never left the room. I knew, _I knew_ I shouldn’t have left you alone with a sleazy bastard like-”

“Pepper!” Tony had decided he had had enough. “This is my decision. I’m doing this to get a part of me back, so I can walk again, so I can be _Tony Stark_ again. You may have your own opinions on the matter, but you’re not me, you haven’t lost something so dear to you, that you want to wallow in your own _tears._ Pepper, I love you, I really do, but let me do this one thing. To become whole again. And if sleeping with a sleazy bastard is the answer then fuck I’m jumping right in.” 

Pepper stared at him in bewilderment after his rant, eyes as round as saucers. He guessed he had never talked to her like that before.

Nor was he ever so serious. 

Or emotional.

God, that is all _gross._

“Tony I may not have lost something as important as a limb, but… I don’t want to lose you.” She mumbled, the back of her hand rubbing underneath her eye, gathering fallen tears. Tony felt guilt swell in his chest. She’d just been worried, being good ol’ Pepper, looking out for him, protective, his watch guard. And there he was, being a dick.

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have said all that.”

“No. No, you had all the rights; it’s just eye-opening. You don’t give yourself away Tony, and right then, I saw a part of you that I didn’t know you had. It just… got me emotional is all.” She gave him a watery smile which he returned.

“Why don’t you help me scout this place out? I’m going to be living here for a while and I want to get a feel of the place. But from what I’ve seen, it’s going to be _hell._ ” Pepper snorted, though had tried in vain to stifle the sound.

“Let’s! Maybe we can pull a couple pranks on Mr. Richard Weissborn while we’re at it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you though!


	5. Celebration, then not

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony is done and feels like a big weight has been lifted. Then there's Richard to deal with

Tony rubbed the sweat off of his forehead with a dirty rag, depositing his wrench with a satisfied _clunk._   He rolled his wheelchair back, taking in the full view of his finished masterpiece.

“I’m so happy for you Tony.” Pepper whispered beside him.

It had been three weeks since he began the construction of his new metal limbs. Honestly, it would have taken two if he didn’t have to maneuver the chair everywhere he went, and taking such large detours around tools instead of simply stepping over them. 

But overall, he was fucking done! 

“You found the doctor right?” He asked, rolling over to the blueprints, checking over any differences in the assembly.

“Richard asked for the best neurologist in the United States, Ms. Robinson. She should be here by tomorrow for the surgery.”

Tony wasn’t prepared for how… _light, happy, overjoyed_ , he felt. He wanted nothing more than to stand on his own two feet and drag Pepper into the hug of a lifetime.

And soon, that would be possible.

“Then I better double check them in case I missed anything important.” He readied himself to wheel over, hands arranged to give a sturdy push, but were halted by Pepper’s grip on the handles of the wheelchair.

“You are going to get some rest for the surgery. We want you strong for this Tony.” She backed up, the handles still in her hold, and proceeded to steer him out of the workshop and towards his room.

He didn’t leave without a few choice complaints and cussing, although he knew she was right.

Could anyone believe he was _nervous_? They were going to be his legs for Christ sake, they needed to be perfect.

They would stop him from having to comply with situations like _this._

Pepper or Rhodey dragging him everywhere he wanted, without concerns of punishment. He didn’t have money to threaten them with, nor the abilities to kick their asses.

Yet,

Richard blocked their path halfway to the bedroom, smile on his face, large and greeting. 

“How’s my favorite guest?” He exclaimed, coming to a stop once they were waist to head. 

He could almost feel Pepper’s hands tightening on the handles. Tony coughed. “I’ve got some _wonderful_ news actually. My legs are built and ready to go!” Richard put on a look of delighted surprise; however, Tony was sure he’d already known. He was once a billionaire too, and from what he’d experienced, there were cameras everywhere and more than enough people happy to tell you everything that was going on. 

“That _is_ wonderful! Ah! We must celebrate.”

“Mr. Stark needs his rest for tomorrow Mr. Weissborn, sir.” Pepper interjected, commencing to walk away discreetly, Tony couldn’t love her more at that second.

“Oh, what a shame. Well, we’ll have plenty of time for that later.” He leered at Tony before turning his usual delightful smile on Pepper. “I will see you tomorrow, and it’ll be in hope you have your legs.” He started to walk in the opposite direction as them, but called over his shoulder one last time. “Remember our deal!” Then he was gone.

Tony let go of the breath he was holding, slumping into the supporting back of the chair. “He’s disturbing!” He whined, dropping a lid on the growing anxiety. 

The redhead didn’t respond; nevertheless, Tony could hear her mutter angrily under her breath and sigh loudly every once in a while.

They arrived where he would rest, Pepper lifting him up, something Tony had grudgingly gotten used to, onto the large bed and stepping back, frown firmly in place.

“You better sleep. I’m taking away this and this,” She showed him his tablet and phone, shaking them for effect. “so you don’t get distracted.” She strolled to the door while Tony pouted haughtily, but wasn’t done talking. “And Tony, I hope this all goes right for you.”

“Jeez Pepper. You don’t trust my tech? Should I feel insulted?” The woman shook her head.

“Not that Ton’s I mean with Richard. There’s something weird about him that’s all.” A sigh left Tony’s lips. They’d tried to avoid this conversation as much as possible in the three week period, but it was bound to come up sometime. 

“You don’t need to worry, babe.” _There’s that familiar glare._ “We have a deal and if he steps a fucking millimeter over our agreement, well, let’s just say I have a whole lot of _awesome shit_ in my creation. Like bombs and bullet guns, that kind of shit. So there’s no need to worry.”

“I’m just saying Tony, read everything before signing a contract with the devil alright?” She looked deep into his eyes, so whatever he said; she could catch the slightest lie. Hence, Tony simply nodded, subconsciously crossing his fingers behind his back.

 _I would do anything for this, no matter what_.

Pepper searched his face a moment longer, and then rolled her shoulders back, turning to leave. “I’ll see you tomorrow Tony.”

“Bye Pep.” Was the last thing he said that day, while Pepper closed the door with a soft _click._

 

_____________________________________________________________________________________

 

The table was ice cold under Tony’s hospital gown clothed form. He never _ever_ wanted to be in another one of those, his own hospital stay still fresh in his mind.

Ms. Robinson was getting her medical instruments in order, cleaned until they shined. Tony fiddled with the flimsy material he was clad in, practicing his breathing, nerves running through his veins. From the corner of his eye, he watched the doctor pull on her surgical mask, and his heart fluttered.

“Are you ready Mr. Stark?” She asked him, occupied with putting on her gloves, the snap of the latex over her skin making him twitch.

“As ready as ever.” He told her sarcastically, though she didn’t know that.

The doctor nodded to her two assistants and one pressed a button on the back of his chair to lay him horizontally. 

“Now, I’m going to put this tube into your throat to help you breath during the surgery. But before I do that, we’ll put you to sleep. Here’s the face mask, so count to ten, and breath in an out at each count. Ready?” He nodded, not trusting his voice, and she positioned the gas mask over his nose and mouth. He did as he was told and was comatose before he knew it.

 

_____________________________________________________________________________________

****

_Pain,_ was the first thought that came to his mind. _Fuck I’m hungry,_ was the second.

Tony came to, mouth dry and eyelids feeling like led. He heard beeping, and curved his head to stare at the machine taking his pulse and oxygen levels. A small gasp responded to the movement.

“You’re awake!” Pepper thrilled, running from her recliner to his bed, Rhodey following but at a slower pace. 

“The surgery went perfectly, according to the doctor.” His friend’s gruff voice enlightened him; he was, in all likelihood, going to ask that sooner rather than later.

_That reminds me!_

Tony struggled to sit up, Pepper’s soft squeak of disapproval not making him back down. Once he was high enough, he looked down at the glossy metal meeting hip and every curve and shaped joint, merging to create his number one achievement.

He couldn’t look away. “They’re-they’re _awesome._ Man, look at these things.” He tried to roll his ankle, and almost squealed in delight when it obeyed. “I’m never taking these for granted ever again.” He told the others in the room.

He looked at them, both with huge smiles on their faces, matching his. “You’re truly brilliant, Tony.” Pepper told him sincerely, and he merely grinned wider in response.

Then all the lovey dovey sap came to a halt when dear Mr. Weissborn decided to show his face. “Ah! Mr. Stark, you look healthy enough after such a surgery. I have come to see if you can walk on them yet!” Tony stole a glance at Pepper, who saw this and answered.

“Since you were healed from the accident, it was just a matter of connecting your nerves to the contributing wires. She said you were well enough to walk on them when you want.” With that said, he flipped his new legs to hang over the side of the bed, steadying them on the floor, and determinedly standing up in one swoop. 

He swayed, and held his balance against the bed, but he was up on his feet, standing as tall as everyone else in the room. The hospital gown swooshed down to end at his knees, but he could still admire his calves, moving to his brains desire. 

Each step felt like heaven, and he hadn’t noticed he was laughing. The laughter became so loud and genuine that the joy was similar to a seeping fog.

“I-I…” He couldn’t just couldn’t, the laughter was turning into sobs; happy tears trailing down his cheeks. Nobody had moved, they just watched him let the emotions flow out of his system.

He got his bearing and returned his eyes to the three individuals in the room.

“Mr. Stark, if I may, we had a deal.” Richard spoke up.

Pepper was the first to respond, voice cutting. “He just woke up from his surgery and you expect him to _crawl-”_

“He’s right Pepper, we had a deal. And I believe I’ve kept him waiting long enough.” He stared unwaveringly at the billionaire, hands clenched into fists. “You can show me the way.” _Asshole_.

The redhead didn’t try to object this time around, merely watched Richards teeth gleam from the wicked smile curling his lips and Tony’s confidant strides out of the room.

How one could change when he acquired lost limbs.

 

_____________________________________________________________________________________             

 

 Richard was on him as soon as the door closed.

He bit into his neck, worrying the skin between his teeth, and licked it apologetically. Tony stood still, letting the man do what he so desired.

“You don’t know how _hot_ these are.” He ran a hand up his metal thigh, and Tony continued to be amazed that he could _feel_ it. “I can’t wait to fuck you into the mattress with those wrapped around my neck.” Tony wanted to shudder in disgust, but knew it wouldn’t bring the best reaction out of the other man.

“I’ve been waiting for this for so long, I can barely hold back.” He moaned, coercing three fingers into Tony’s mouth. “Get them nice and wet.” Tony did, pretending to be enthusiastic, playing it up by moaning shamelessly around the fingers, the sound coming out muffled. 

Richard seemed to like it, from what the erection Tony could feel against his ass. 

The brunette pulled out his fingers and raised the gown around Tony’s hips, circling a saliva slick finger around his puckered hole.

“You’re so tights here.” The man said in wonder. “Have you ever fucked a man Stark?” Tony didn’t answer and Richard must have not expected him to since he didn’t ask again. The billionaire began probing and finally breached one finger into his entrance. Tony cried out in shock, the feeling almost alien. It had been a long time since he’d been played with down there.

However, Richard was merciless. The two other digits joined the first only minutes later, and were pulled out just as fast. But, before he could do anything else, Tony stopped him.

“Ah-a use lu-lube and a condom” He panted.

The other chuckled but nodded, reaching over into his drawer and pulling out the two items requested.

He rolled on the rubber, and rolled Tony onto his back, lathering both his dick and Tony’s hole with the lube. 

Tony felt uncomfortable being face to face with the man, but wasn’t going to voice it. Though, it must have shown on his face since Richard explained. “I told you I wanted your legs around my neck.” And, he promptly made him do so, caressing the metal limbs lovingly before placing them on his shoulders. “Now, I’m going in.”

The pain wasn’t as bad as his first time, but from the time when he last got fucked, he was tighter than usual. He whimpered pathetically, trying to relax his muscles.

Weissborn didn’t allow him to adjust to the accommodation, and purely started thrusting?, searching for his own pleasure. Tony laid there and let it happen, this was the deal and he couldn’t complain. Losing the legs is a hundred, no a thousand, times worse than submitting to the douchebag.

It didn’t take long for the other to come (Tony amused himself snidely with that information) and was quick to kick him out, something Tony was happy of. He didn’t have to redress, his hospital gown still on his shoulders and he left the room, metal feet thumping against the floor.

He could only hope Richard Weissborn would tire of him soon. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading.
> 
> I like comments, just saying (sheepish grin)


	6. Job Hunting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony looks for a job, because ya, he's poor now.

Walking was different; not that he didn’t expect that.

While going outside in public, where curious gazes were locked on his familiar used-to-be-billionaire figure, he’d wear large, thick boots, so the metal wouldn’t make any obvious noises of his to reveal his abnormal ‘problem’. The accident couldn’t stay away from the tabloids, but his injury could, Howard’s (he was not calling him _father)_ influence making sure of that. Even if he did disown him, he still didn’t want to be known as the one with the son who got drunk off his ass and crashed his car into a streetlight, losing both his legs in the process.

So only the first part made it through, giving Howard a perfect reason to throw him out, stripped bare and only a slither of his dignity intact. 

The depressing internal rambling was getting to him. So not awesome.

So there he was, strolling around downtown New York, with absolutely no destination.

That was a lie.

He needed to get a _job._

It wasn’t his idea, oh no, it was all Pepper and Rhodey, being plotting little demons and doing everything to not allow him to interfere. 

He wouldn’t have done it anyway if they hadn’t threatened his _cheeseburgers._

Oh, and his bots.

He still had no idea how they got by Howard, the house security, the annoying management, and his _own indestructible security system_ , left with three robots in hand and bypassed all the obstacles.

They were probably some super-secret ninja spies. He’s sort of paranoid now.

At that moment, they had them in a room locked by key that only _they_ possessed. He could have easily stolen it with minimal energy wasted, but deep down, and he means very, very deep, in the lowest abyss of his mind, he agreed to the whole “get a job” thing.

Not that he was going to admit it; he played the victim for a good week before relenting. 

Thus, there he was, in front of a computer shop. He might as well start with something he’s interested in!

His strode in, leaking authority, confidence and asshole arrogance. 

And they gently, but firmly, strongly said, no way in hell.

He had no idea how that happened…. Or maybe he did.

At the beginning they were _ecstatic_ to have the great, revolutionary Tony Stark in their petty store. He smiled, white teeth gleaming and they gushed like old ladies, so much that he thought they were going to start pinching his cheeks. They showed him around and told him he could start whenever he wanted.

That’s when it all went to shit.

He was impatient, okay! When a dumbass couldn’t make up his fucking mind between blue and green, that were almost the _same color_ , he got angry.

They gave him another chance, explaining it was always, and they repeated _always,_ the customers who had first priorities.

He secretly pouted, but nodded anyway.

His second chance didn’t go so well either. All he knew was that there was a dog, a crazy lady and a jar of honey. And the dog and lady weren’t his. 

It wasn’t his fault he liked honey!

Consequently, he got kicked out on the streets, and he put that experience on the shelf of things-to laugh-about-later-in-life-when-you-don’t-care-anymore.

Next was the gas station.

Does he even have to explain? But in short; gas was not meant to be spilled near a cigarette. It might cause a fire, a big enough fire to burn the place down. That, was one of the longest laughs he had ever experienced. 

The manager didn’t think it funny…

He wandered around some more, checking for any employment poster in the shop windows, staying away from anything that brought on impatience or flames

_A coffee would be so good right now, like I’m going to die, right now, if I don’t have one. Where is there a conveniently placed coffee…_

_Oh._

Before him stood the best establishment he’d ever seen! Huge signs with huge coffee cups on it were always reliable.

The little bell overtop of the door dinged when he walked in. The place was sufficiently filled; however, not enough to be bothersome. He sniffed the air and almost drooled at the delectable smell of brewing coffee that filled his nose.

There was no line at the counter, another plus, and he stopped at the counter. While waiting for the person behind the counter to arrive, he looked around and an announcement caught his eye.

Hmmmm, in need of employees. Fucking perfect. He loved coffee, and everybody had already decided what to order before coming to the counter. And, there was no gas!

“Hello, may I take your order?” He focused his attention on the girl waiting patiently and smiled charmingly. 

“Ya, I’ll get a regular coffee, black.” He took a deep breath. “And I’m wondering about the job offers. Who can I talk to?”

The girl tapped the order into the machine, and responded to his question with a pleasant smile. “The manager’s office is just in the back, I’ll bring you over.” She handed him his coffee and gestured for him to walk around the counter and through the small door separating the dark brewing drink and pastries.

She led him to the far back of the café.

“Do you have your resume? If so, Loki can probably do your interview right away, he keeps on complaining about free time.” She giggled and Tony echoed her.

“Uh, ya, I have it.”

They reached a door and the girl knocked cautiously, pressing her ear to the wood. 

 “Come in.” A muffled voice responded, and she turned the knob, sticking her head through the crack she opened. 

“We have someone for the job. Do you want to look over his resume now and interview him or make an appointment?” 

“Let him in.” The voice responded and the young woman stood out of the way, opening the door wider to let him through. 

A dark haired man sat behind a large mahogany desk. His feet were propped up on the surface of the wood and he was staring, bored, at his fingers, picking fixedly under his nails.

Loki still hadn’t looked up when he stepped further into the room, and Tony’s eyebrow furrowed in irritation.

Tony coughed. “Hello.”

He _still_ didn’t meet his gaze. 

“Hand me the paper.” The Loki fella’s voice was low and, well, he had to say seductive, though he hated complimenting the dipshit. Also, he didn’t even have the tact to greet him back!

Tony took a couple more steps to be standing in front of the desk, and placed his resume as far as possible from the man. See if he likes that, douche nugget. 

“Closer.” His voice held the knowledge of what Tony was doing, and he shifted nervously. This guy was just plain creepy.

Yet, Tony did what he was told. He had _some common sense_ and this café was probably his best bet in actually getting a job he’d enjoy and not mess up.

“Take a seat.” The man said, picking up the resume and starting to read, eyes moving back and forth and sometimes stopping to read in more detail. Tony looked down at the uncomfortable chair pulled out for him, and frowned, sitting down with his back straight and staring warily at his could-be boss. He tapped his thigh and his leg began to restlessly jerk up and down.

The man’s eyes flicked up at the sound and Tony wanted to take a step back before realizing he was sitting.

Compelling green eyes stared unwavering into his blue. It was like he was hypnotised, all he saw was those bright green orbs, so beautiful…

“Mr. Stark! Are you listening?” 

“No.” He blurted out and promptly slapped a palm to his forehead. “Jeez, I’m sorry man; it’s been a long day.” Loki merely raised an eyebrow and continued.

“Why do you want to work here Mr. Stark?” Tony’s eyes wandered down to the Adam’s apple moving with every word, but just as quickly flashed his eyes back to those of Loki. His stupid, amazing…

Oh right, questions.

 

 The rest of the interview went well enough, Tony was able to self-meditate into a state to lull his arousal He still got distracted some of the time, but mostly was able to keep his attention solely on Loki’s words.

And his mouth; although, that wasn’t important.

Loki had gone silent by the end, eyes scanning Tony’s face, most likely in search of any flaws.

Not that he’d find any.

But if he checked lower…

Tony mentally shook his head. He didn’t want to fuck up the day any more than he already had with his exasperating self-pity. 

“You’re hired.”

“Huh?”

_Really?_

“If you aren’t confidant maybe I should recon-”

“No no, I’m just surprised. Me being Tony Stark and all.” He winked at Loki who stared back, expression unchanging.

_He doesn’t know who I am._

He cleared his throat awkwardly.

He didn’t know whether to be happy or annoyed. 

“So!” He clapped his hands, the sharp noise seeming to bring them both out of their daze. “When do I start?”

“I’ll see you tomorrow Mr. Stark. Now leave me be, I’ve got _actual_ work to do.”

“That’s not what the sweet little lady at the front said!” He sing sang, running out of the office before he could get fired without even starting. That would be worse than his two other work experiences.

Now he can add Loki to the things to look forward to at work. 

But there was something familiar about that name… and that face

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment please!


	7. First Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony fights with Richard and goes to his first day of work.

Why was it that every time something good happens, a bastard douchebag has to ruin it?

He’d been happily strolling to Weissborn’s home, smile plastered to his face and eagerness bubbling under the surface. He never thought he would be excited to work at a coffee shop. Not that he ever had to think about that, but the point was still valid. It wasn’t even a spectacularly attractive establishment, charming and quirky, but far from stunning. All the better really, none of his father’s associates would dare step foot into a place like that. 

His luck was on _fire!_ If you don’t count the earlier incidents, those were better left forgotten. What was he talking about again? What incidents? Oh silly him, making up adventurist life stories.    

Now that that was out of the way, his mind was overflowing with _Loki_.

The man was infuriating! His better-than-thou attitude deserved a thorough punch to the face, and Tony was close to doing it himself. He was arrogant, self-absorbed, careless of others, cocky, attractive…

Huh! Just like him!

Maybe that’s why he found him so alluring. His narcissism was always astounding. 

Altogether, at least he didn’t look like him! His long silky black hair, compared to his mop of a mane. Intense green eyes, to his intellectual blue; long, slim figure, and his shorter, more muscular body.

He couldn’t help imagining them wrapped together, Tony’s metal limbs around Loki’s shoulders, and his black hair framing his sex sweat face, his pelvic meeting Tony’s ass at every thrust forward.

He shivered, willing his interested dick to calm down. He was still in public, in the confinements of his bedroom, he would have gladly started jerking off like he was back to being a teenager, imagining the long legged girl in his chemistry class. Those were the good days.

He would have done so, but he wasn’t in the same situation as his teenage years, now he had to return to somebody who would gladly take advantage of his aroused body, and he didn’t want to be the least bit hard for when that was to come.

Figures Richard would actually be waiting for him.

“Anthony! Where have you been? I have been waiting for you, wondering when you’d get back.” A strange glint was in the brunette’s eyes. The man was beginning to become possessive.

“I just went job hunting. I can’t live off your generous giving’s forever.” He tried to shift the man’s mood, might as well display him as being a good guy. “And once I leave, I’ll need to take care of myself.” They’d never talked about the future, Tony was honestly scared too. The simple look on the billionaire’s face told he was rightfully cautious. 

“Tut, tut.” The other man shook a finger at him, and Tony held back his disturbed expression. “You don’t need anything like that! If you stay with me you won’t need to worry about your life anytime soon.”

That was an outright lie spewing from his smirking mouth. He didn’t care if he had to live in a gutter for the rest of his pathetic life; he’d be less worried that staying with this pervert. 

He didn’t show the sentiment and forced the words he dreaded to say out of his clenched mouth. “A wonderful plan B.” He fibbed. “However, I’m a proud man, as you should know, and I need to do things for myself.” The glint in Richard’s eye evolved into a dangerous glimmer.

“I wouldn’t think so hard, Mr. Stark, you belong to me.” Tony opened his mouth to retaliate on his discriminating insolence on his person. Tony might be giving his body to the asshole, but that doesn’t mean he wasn’t the prideful, ostentatious Tony Stark and that he would let some freak walk all over him.

“That wasn’t our deal Richard.” Tony rebuked, eyebrows narrowed into a glare. “I pleasure you to pay back the material you paid for. Once that has been sufficiently compensation, I will be gone before you can say, “Don’t leave me you beautiful, sexy creature!””

Weissborn didn’t like that comment so much. “And please clarify Mr. Stark, how you will know once I’m paid up.”

“I will when I will, and believe me, it’s been a month and it’s not going much longer.” The man didn’t seem to agree, but before he could argue, Tony was already storming pass him and to the bathroom. A much needed shower was in order to relieve his fucked up day.

“You won’t get out of this that easily Stark!” He heard from a distance. He didn’t want to admit that he was anxious of Richard’s greedy behaviour, and fear that was only a small prickle at the back of his mind, grew to a noticeable distressing itch.

 

_____________________________________________________________________________________

  

Later that night, Tony laid in bed after Richard left, body bruised and aching. He rolled over on his stomach, rubbing his face into the pillow, wiping of the tears he would later omit ever fell. He stayed still, other than the slight tremble in his fingers. The numbness was fading, and the pain in his lower half was pronounced.

He tried all he could to not think about the earlier event, and tried to direct his train of thoughts to more, preferred, mussing.

A recollection came to his mind, and Tony quickly rose to all fours, wincing, and reached over the bed to the bedside table, picking up the tablet he left there when Richard had come to retrieve his part of the deal. 

_Loki Lofeyson_ was typed in, and it came up with one to many results. However, that wasn’t what troubled him; it was the sheer number of selections based on the actual person he was looking for.

_31 year old, Loki Laufeyson, adopted son of Odin, owner of Odin Enterprise, has left his home in a fit of rebellion following a distressing fight between father and son. The young man has reportedly…_

Fucking Odin Enterprises! That’s why he’s so familiar; Odin had been one of his dear dad’s number one acquaintances. He’d probably seen the man at a business function, but only in fleeting glances. His boss was _this_ Loki. Godfuckingdammit. That means he probably knows exactly who he is, and hired him anyway.

That gave his self-esteem a slight needed boost.

He wondered if anyone knew where he was staying? Odin Enterprises was a British company, and Loki was all the way across the Atlantic Ocean in New-York. He wouldn’t be surprised if they let him to his thing though. From the thirty minutes he’d known him, he knew not to mess with what the guy wanted. For people who’d lived with him his entire life, they would probably know to keep their distance.  

A warm fizzy sensation developed in his stomach. This man was sort of, in some way, in the same boat as he was. Except, you know, the difference that _he_ was kicked out and Loki left on his own accord. They could like, bound or something.

But, something told him Loki didn’t share secrets. 

A naughty smile covered Tony’s features. 

_Oh, he was going to have fun with this one._

_____________________________________________________________________________________

  

 Getting out of the mansion to leave for work was a lot harder that it should have been. Richard was dead set on his, “You don’t need to work little one, come and warm up my bed to make us both happy.” Tony was thoroughly disgusted, and promptly tried to run out before the man could tie him to the headboards.

The walk there was refreshing, clearing his overzealous mind, and giving him a much needed breath of fresh air. Locked up in that house 24/7 was becoming increasingly distorting. Pepper and Rhodey were overwhelmed with work and couldn’t visit him as often as he would have liked. So he was trapped, with himself, a tablet, working on his legs (which caused queasiness before, but since he was now starting to like the awesome gadgets, they were somewhat okay now.), and Weissborn’s perverseness.

The café was a couple stores away, and he felt weirdly excited to _work_. The thought was unusual, and his old self wanted to knock the delusional thoughts out of his head. However, he wasn’t like that anymore, and he had to come to terms with that.

“Hello new coworkers!” He exclaimed arms rose dramatically. The same girl was behind the counter, and she waved enthusiastically, which Tony returned with fervor.

“Hello dude! Glad you got the job!” She said, and Tony was reminded he’d never told her his name.

“Call me Tony, beautiful.” She blushed at the compliment. “What would your name be?”

“Alissya.” She responded, smiling, now shyly, up at him.

He clapped his hands in a show of readiness. “What do I do first?”

“Well Loki’s going to come show you around, teach you how to work the machines and such. Then when everything is cleared up, you’ll be taking orders.” A flash of eagerness buzzed through Tony at Loki’s implication. He felt silly at his happiness to hearing the man’s name. Though he didn’t try to push it away, the feeling not unwanted.

“That’s right Stark.” The distinguishing tone of Loki spoke up, and Tony tensed at the closeness of the voice, but also internally cheered at seeing the man once again.

“Hey boss.” He leered under his grin, making sure his gaze didn’t travel any lower than his face.

“Are you ready to begin?” He responded, his gaze unwavering and voice unchanging. Tony pouted slightly at the lack of greeting, but quickly jumped back to beaming happily up at the other.

“Yup, show me what to do, boss man.” He thought he got a slight annoyed tick in Loki’s forehead, though it could have been a trick of the light. The giddiness appearing from the knowledge he could have caused the Loki statue to crack was surprising. With a newfound goal in mind, Tony would try all he can to break the crafted shell around Loki and find what was hidden underneath if it was the last thing he’d do.     

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading everyone! And the comments make me try to post even more!!
> 
> Thank you and keep on commenting!


	8. Shameless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony's getting use to the whole 'work environment'.

“Have a great day.” Tony said, a sugar sweet smile coating his face. The young woman picked up her cup of coffee and scones, giggling and returned the farewell with a flutter of her fingers. Tony let out a breath, shaking his head, amused once she was through the doors, and turned to talk to Alyssia, cleaning out the brewer. 

“I must be better looking than I thought.” He mused. “All these people giving me these, I don’t know _looks._ Should I be afraid?” Alyssia merely rolled her eyes at him, having able to become knowing of Tony’s audacious sarcasm.

“Afraid for your virginity, yes.” She shot back, chuckling at the outraged look on Tony’s face.

“You don’t truly believe that, right babe?” He whined, staring at her with his, shall he say, most adorable puppy eyes.  She didn’t even blink at the pet-name. It was something they had started, maybe a week into their collaboration. 

“Why wouldn’t you be darling?” She asked teasingly, and Tony glared mockingly at her.

“I’d have you know there has been plenty of-”

“Lalalalalalalalala.” The girl blabbered, fingers plugged into her ears. Tony burst into a snort of laugher when she looked up cautiously to see if he’d stopped talking. She removed her fingers and glared at him.

“I do not want to know what you get up to.” She scolded, and Tony merely laughed harder.

“Don’t pretend you don’t want all _this_.” He leered, gesturing to his (fantabulous) body.

Tony had never, truly, been happier in one place for so long. Yes, the feelings to a wide 180 when he returned to his ‘prison’, he liked to call it. But the state of mind of belonging somewhere, and not for his fame and fortune, brought a warm tingling in his chest. He’d made friends faster than he’d ever had, since the hospital; laughed more every day, and the most surprising…

He’d actually started to _like_ somebody. And not the way he had liked Pepper and Rhodey, or even Alyssia. He _like liked_ somebody. Though with his luck, it ended up being a complete douchebag… and his boss.

Loki was, well, he couldn’t even honestly describe him. He was a bastard, but had those moments you know? One second, he’d be glaring daggers at the way he scrubbed the mugs, saying, “Right to left and circular motions Mr. Stark. NO! God, just give it to me.” And then he’d go on and smile that bright, heart wrenching, knee jerking smile, and suddenly, Tony couldn’t remember why he was an asshole! 

So after weeks of speculation, a lot of denial, and hair pulling phone calls with Pepper, he’d come to the conclusion, he is head over heels for his hot as hell boss. 

He had come up with a plan to somehow seduce him.

Tony was never modest in his ways to bait; he would willingly say that without shame. Another thing he was wholly shameless in however was his outrageous attempts at flirting. If he had to say, looking down at himself, staring at the wonderful view, he was one charming motherfucker.

And, for some reason, Loki didn’t fucking think so. Actually, he said so himself.

“If this is your try at flirting and tempting me, it is sadly depressing.” He’d sneered after Tony’s fifth try that day. Nonetheless, Tony wasn’t deterred. He was Tony Stark, almost nothing could make a crack in his brilliantly laid out plan.

One realizations though, Loki was not like any of his past conquests, he was fucking _vicious._ In result, this made everything another step out of reach.

The shift was almost at its end, and closing time was nearing. The last couple people at the tables were getting ready to leave, a warning for Tony to go and pick up their dirty mugs and plates to begin washing. He’d never thought he’d be the one to do such mundane tasks. Weirdly, it didn’t freak him out as much as he thought it was going to. He had been getting ready to go off the deep end when he first started doing the ordered chores, but it became routine. He felt like a normal human being for once in his life. Not the well-known billionaire playboy that everyone knew, and had high expectations for, who were later disappointed when he wasn’t as ‘motivated’ as his dear old father.

He cleaned up the place for the next morning, his turn to lock up, Alyssia gone to study for her university exam. He thought he was the only one in the shop, so he got quite a scare when Loki came up behind him and placed a chilling hand on his shoulder.

Tony had jumped and spun around, a gasp leaving his lips, which he later denied, and stared, bewildered, at the tall male.

“Warn a guy honeybuns.” He joked, leer vanishing at the look on the other face.

“Mr. Stark.” Was all he said, and Tony started shifting nervously. Could Loki hear the metal shifting, the gears turning? 

“Hah.” He let out, a sad interpretation of a laid back tone. “You going to fire me sweetie?” Loki only glared at the pet-name, when usually he would go on a tirade of dehumanizing or something, not that Tony listened. Those beautiful pink lips were just so…. pink.

“Nothing like that.” Loki waved it off, his arrogant expression back in place. “But there is something I need to talk to you about. Tony Stark… Anthony Stark, heir to Stark Industry. Am I right?”

Tony could only stare, flabbergasted at the other male, mouth opening and closing soundlessly. Loki regarded him coldly, eyes fastened to his face. Tony realized he must have solely gave it away, if his reaction was anything to go by, and mentally berated himself with a slap at the back of his head.

Finally, he was able to find his voice. “Uhhh… It’s not what you think!” Loki simply raised an eyebrow, and Tony thought about how stupid he must have sounded. “What I mean is; I’m not like… a spy or anything like that. Yeah, I know you’re Loki Laufeyson, son of Odin who owns Odin Enterprises. You must have heard! My dad like, I don’t know, doesn’t want me anymore so I’m sorta… broke and stuff. Just wanted a job! You just happened to be the boss of this lovely place. Did I ever tell you how lovely this place is? It’s very love-” 

“Shut your rambling trap or I’ll do it for you.” Loki cut him off with a sneer, hand firmly placed over Tony’s mouth. He had a fleeting, likely suicidal, thought to lick the interfering appendage. “I’ll ask you later about how you got to find out _my_ personal secret, however, I just wanted you to know that I know your poorly hidden stealth-”

“Wasn’t really trying to hide it!” At Loki’s unamused glare added, “I’m Tony Stark, I’m pretty easy to identify if-”

“Will I have to tell you once again to shut your mouth or will I have to go to drastic measures?” Loki questioned the lingering threat clear in his eyes. Tony zipped his lips shut and flung the invisible key behind his back, sitting on a nearby table and tucking his hands into his lap, ready to listen.

“As I was saying before being rudely interrupted, you will not be fired, I can assure you. I just can’t believe the dimwittedness of those coming and leaving and not recognizing you. It has made me lose all hope in this world.” He shook his head like he was actually saddened and went on. “You have been warned of my knowing, and if you shall bring _any_ inconvenience to my café, I will personally take out you intestines and feed them to my cats, and keep you alive to watch.” Tony could truly believe the man was serious.

Loki wasn’t done. “And if you tell anyone of my upbringing, your tongue, liver, and lungs will be added to the meal.” Tony nodded in understanding, and made to get up, but was stopped once again. “There’s something else you’re hiding, and I’m going to find out what it is.” He passed a glance over Tony’s figure, like he could figure it out in his stance. The funny thing was he probably could do so if he very well wanted to. 

“Give me a kiss and I’ll tell you.” Tony smirked at the other male, leaning in close as if Loki was going to comply with the offer. 

All he got was a palm to the cheeks, pushing him lightly away. “I’m not _that_ desperate.” And, _ouch._

Tony pouted, but smiled at the now retreating figure. “I’ll see you tomorrow! Maybe you’ll rethink my offer. I say it’s a pretty good deal!” A snort was heard, and Loki turned back to respond.

“You are delusional Mr. Stark. Don’t forget to lock up.” He was out the door soon after, and Tony was left to dawdle in the darkened room, a smile tugging on his lips.

“Hmm, I’m getting somewhere.” He muttered to himself. But the smile quickly turned into a frown. “Now what am I going to do about that curiosity of his?”

He went to consider scenarios but deemed himself too tired to figure out anything useful. He picked up his bag from behind the counter and shuffled it over his shoulder, grabbing the key and locking the door behind him, taking his dreaded walk back towards his present household. Richard would be waiting for him.  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment please!


	9. Running Away

“Tony, speak up, escape, just… don’t let him do this to you anymore.” Pepper was sitting on his bed, hands wringing nervously in her lap. “Does it matter if he tells your secret? You seem to have adapted so well.” Tony sighed and rubbed at his tired eyes. Pepper had been becoming more and more insistent. He really couldn’t blame her, if the bruises on his wrist and hips were anything to say. Richard had become, let’s say, more aggressive, which was saying something since he was aggressive from the beginning.

“You know it’s not that anymore Pep.” Tony responded, tone laced with internal conflict. “I love these legs, better than my old ones.” They both grinned at each other at that. “I would love to have people know how fucking awesome I am. But, now it’s the fear of _him_ blurting out how much of a whore I am. And the worse is, I am one. I’m selling myself.” He heard his voice chocke up and he swallowed the lump that had appeared in his throat, straining his eyes to not let escape the tears threatening to drop.

“Who would believe him?! You didn’t let him take any pictures, did you?” Tony looked at his best-friend with a dumfounded expression.

“What do you take me for? Of course not! It’s not that, the man has thousands of cameras laid out at every corner of the house.” Now Pepper looked at him like _he was a dumbass._

“That’s good then! Tony, you’re a genius, a master hacker, you can simply _delete_ all the video feeds from the last couple months, and go off on your merry way.” She crossed her arms over her bosom, rolling her shoulders back proudly.

Tony was about to retort when he really thought about what Pepper said. Hell, he was a dumbass; that could work.

And that, ladies and gentlemen, was how Jarvis had come to be.

He’d spent a lot of his free time building the A.I. Mostly the time off work and when he wasn’t being brutally fucked through the mattress by Weissborn. Richard didn’t care what he did in his free time (only when he _left_ the house did he become possessive) so Tony was relatively left alone. The man did give him his own personal lab, and Richard was too stupid to figure out what he was up too. If by chance he did come down, looking for some sex, Tony would just ramble off some boring engineering shit that made the man instantly uninterested. 

Tony had been slaving over the computer for days, confident this was going to be the most intelligent A.I he’d had the galls to construct. _He_ was even amazed at his brilliant work of art!

“Come on baby, let’s turn you on.” He muttered to himself, than giggled at the double meaning of what he said. He couldn’t help being immature, it was funner staying young anyway.

The computer buzzed and Tony discretely crossed his fingers. Nothing happened for a couple moments then data started scrolling down the screen. Tony dragged in a breath and began his test.

“Hello, computer thing, can you hear me?” He waited with batted breath for a response and whooped in happiness when a deep British voice responded.

“Hello Mr. Stark.” 

“Oh yeah baby!” He exclaimed. “Fuck, if you had a body, I’d kiss you.”

“That is nice sir.” Tony chuckled, amused.

“Already have some sarcasm in you. You take after daddy, that’s for sure.” He calmed himself, he couldn’t get too excited, and he needed to make sure the A.I had actual knowledge of the house.

“Hey computer, wait, most important thing first, you need a name.” He thought hard, fingers tapping at his chin.

He could almost feel the light bulb lighting up over his head.

“Jarvis!” He said, snapping his fingers. The original keeper of the name was one of the only positive influences of his childhood. The man had been his butler and caretaker, and most likely loved him more than his father ever did. He’d died just a couple years ago, and Tony felt he owed the man something for all the years he’s dealt with him. 

“Jarvis, hack into Richard Weissborn’s cameras, bring up all the footage.” Jarvis did just that, and Tony shimmied in a semblance of a happy dance. He looked through them quickly, ordering Jarvis to bring up every one with him in it. Of those, he deleted every single one, and placed the trash on Jarvis’s server, so Richard couldn’t somehow find them, even if he wanted to. He was probably too dumb to be able to find them anyway.

Finished, he laid back in his seat, the lingering tension finally evaporating from his shoulders, and he allowed himself to smile, relief apparent in every ridge of his face.

“Time to get out of here.” He didn’t even grace the bastard with a goodbye, just transferred Jarvis to a wristband, packed the few clothes he had with him, and departed without leaving a note.

He skipped down the sidewalk, motions a little more clumsy from the extra weight in his legs, and his feet hitting the ground was little louder than normal, but he just felt so… free!

He dug for the cellphone Rhodey gifted him, and called Pepper immediately. “I’m out, I’m free. Now. What the fuck do I do from here?” He’d escaped, but now he didn’t have a place to stay. He should have probably thought the whole plan through a little better; however, Pepper got him so _excited._

“I told you before and I’m going to tell you again, come live with me.” The redhead said firmly. Tony cringed at the idea.

“Pep-”

“Tony, don’t start. I love you, you’re one of my best friends and I want you here with me. Where I know your safe and not likely dying in a gutter somewhere.” Tony couldn’t help but agree with her reasoning, but he didn’t have to like it.

“Fine, alright, I’ll come over. But as soon as I find a place of my own, I’m ditching you, capiche?” 

Pepper laughed, obviously delighted with his abnormal compliance. He didn’t let it bother him, he knew he needed the help, and wasn’t going to be so arrogant as to not accept help when he needed it.

“Come over here then!” She replied. That’s when Tony noticed how much happier her voice sounded, and guilt clawed at his insides. He hadn’t realized all the pain he’s been causing her, staying with that douchebag.

“I need to get to work, remember? I’ll see you in a few hours. Actually come pick me up, it’ll be dark out and you know how I’m afraid of that shit.” Pepper hummed in understanding, and Tony puffed into the phone from holding back his laughter.

“I’ve gotta go!” Tony affirmed, checking his watch. He was going to be at least five minutes late, and that’s if he ran. Something he didn’t like doing because of the sheer comfortableness of the bulky movements. But he was going to do so anyway, since a mad Loki was ten times worse than looking ridiculous in the middle of downtown New-York.

Pepper knew this also. “Bye Tony, I’ll be by at the end of your shift. Maybe I’ll meet this mystery guy you have a crush on.” She was laughing, and Tony was going to snap back, shocked, when he heard the dial tone, and instead, stared bewildered at his blinking cellphone. He shook his head, and began his trek to the café, mind boggled.

He’d never even mentioned Loki to Pepper.

She was amply smarter than he could have imagined. And, fuck, that terrified him.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment please!


	10. Pepper & Loki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pepper goes to pick up Tony.

Loki ignored him most of that day, not that this was anything different, but Tony felt so _free_ and he just wanted to…

Well, what he had in mind would probably not bring him any higher on Loki’s potential companion list, though he could dream. And Loki’s ignoring him made his mental images reveal their phoniness more than he would have liked.

The day, however, was not lost. His happiness had no bounds, and he was almost vibrating at his post, excess nerves making themselves known at last. His coworkers gave him curious looks, used to his eccentricity, but not understanding his excitement. When they asked, he only smiled, waved off their question, and babbled on about something or another. Usually, it was about his _fucking awesome_ best friend, who was ridiculously awesome, and didn’t he say she was awesome.

So, when Pepper showed up to come pick him up, the workers in the kitchen stood on their tiptoes for a glance. The people behind the counter pretended to be in deep conversation, but were leaving a keen ear on what his and Pepper’s interaction would constitute. And Loki, well, for the first time that day, was out of the isolation of his office and checking out the management. However, Tony was certain he could feel his penetrating green eyes staring at the back of his head while he wrapped Pepper in a rib crushing hug.

“I love you. I love you. I love you.” He repeated over and over in her ear, voice no louder than a whisper. Pepper returned the tight squeeze, fingers curling into the back of his shirt. She rested her chin on his shoulder, and held onto him when he swung her around.

“You and your simple ideas Pep! And gods, letting me live with you when you _know_ how hard I am to co-exist with.”  He let her go, and stood back, hand gripping her shoulders, staring into her face that was parading the same happiness that must have been painted on his own.

“No trouble finding the place?” He joked, his grin becoming slightly painful from the misuse of his smile muscles.

“There’s something called a G.P.S these days Tony.” She bickered back, eyes leaving their gaze at him and swooping to stare around the unfamiliar room. “So, this is where you work?” She turned back to him. “Very fitting, I like it.”

“Ya, me too.” He told her, genuinely. He took a step back and waved an arm at the other workers, acting as though they were not just listening. “Everyone this is Pepper. Pepper, this is everyone.” The redhead gave them all a small, nervous wave, which was returned with out of synch “Heys, hellos, and what’s up!” When Tony revolved his body to continue his talk with Pepper, something black from the corner of his eye caught his attention. Noticing at once who he was, Tony dragged Pepper off in the far corner to ensure nobody listened in.  

“See the guy over my shoulder, DON’T LOOK!”

“Tony, I have to look to see…”

“Conceal yourself woman! Now, remember that “guy” you so magically found out I liked, which by the way, we are _so_ talking about that, but whatever. It’s him! Isn’t he fucking _smoking?”_ Pepper shot him an aggravated glance before taking another look at Loki, eyebrows furrowed in concentration.

“I have to agree, you have good taste.” She mussed, and couldn’t help the amused smile that bloomed on her face at Tony’s jump and clap.

“Hah! You never like the people I fuck; now, I won’t be lectured if something sexy will go about.” He wiggled his eyebrows, leer at the corner of his mouth. Pepper simply shook her head, not willing to argue, knowing she wouldn’t be able to get passed the man’s stubbornness. 

“I’m going to go introduce you to him!” Tony said, like the idea was brilliant. “It would give me a reason to look at him and hear his heaven worthy voice.” Before his friend could protest, she was dragged over towards Tony’s boss, a look of displeasure coming over her features before she smoothed it out once she was face to face with the man who resembled the king of looking annoyed.

“Pepper here’s my boss, the sourpuss I always talked to you about.”

“Do not call your employer names Tony.” Pepper shunned, before reverting her eyes to meet powerful green ones. “I’m sorry about him, there’s something weird up there, and the doctor’s haven’t figured it out yet.” The insulted “Hey!” was ignored. “So I’m Pepper and you must be Loki, right.” She held out her hand for him to shake. After a slight peeved glance at the freckled appendage, he took it grudgingly.

“I would say it’s a pleasure; however, Stark is always certain to ruin such an occasion.” Loki said, brows wrinkled and a scowl peeking from his impassive façade. Pepper’s smile faltered, but pure perseverance kept the irritation she wanted to show at bay. Nonetheless, the glance she threw at Tony displayed well enough the thoughts she had on the man. 

“Well, nice to meet you too.” She returned, voice cold. “I hope you don’t mind me stealing Tony a few minutes before he’s off, do you?”

“Please to take the ridiculous human out of my sight, it would be a blessing.” Loki’s slight smirk made some of the affront dial down, however the flash of hurt that came over Tony’s features was unmistakable. 

Pepper coughed into her fist, and flattened the creases from her shirt, an act Tony knew by now as discontent. She swiftly said her departing words and spun to face Tony, arms crossed over her bust. 

“I’m parked just a couple streets away.” She told him on their way to the door. 

“Wait!” 

Tony turned around, astonished that Loki would _ever_ raise his voice to get someone’s attention. The man motioned him over and Tony hesitated when Pepper stopped him with a light touch on his elbow. He shrugged her off, and whispered a short word of comfort to the redhead, and strolled over to his boss.

“Yes?” Tony responded, the usual smirk plastered to his face.

“Are you coming tomorrow?” Loki asked, face displaying his displeasure at having to ask the question, but Tony strangely had the feeling it was all just a show. It was like… an apology. He winked at the man, whose glare only deepened, but that didn’t stop Tony from asking.

“Why? Because you’re going to miss me if I don’t?” Tony teased.

“Anything but that, I would just hate to go through the trouble of hiring another employee.” Loki snapped back, back stiffening.

Tony simpered, so Loki would know he didn’t believe that reasoning one bit. “Just admit you love me and get over your denial.” He said over his shoulder, backing up towards the door. And, before Loki could deem the comment with a response, Tony was already out the door, Pepper at his heels.

“He’s a dick Tony.” Pepper scolded once they were down one of the streets.

“Believe me, I know that. I don’t even know how I’ve come to like the ass.” He shuffled his feet over the ground. “But I believe he likes me!” He said proudly.

“And, how can you deduce that?” Pepper answered, unconvinced.

“He was so regretting his words, it’s not even funny. Wait, no, scratch that, it’s hilarious!”

Pepper regarded him, disbelievingly and slightly creeped out, for the man was like another person. Completely different from before the accident.   

“Whatever you say Tony.” Was all she said, and hoped for the better.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading everyone, your comments help me keep on writing, you don't know how much :)


	11. The Call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is where you know where Richard's been hiding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapters may take a little longer this week. This week is march break here in Canada, and my betas are on vacation, leaving me here dying to update :P

Pepper’s house was a regular bungalow, the perfect size for only her; Tony was uncomfortable standing in the living room, looking around inquiringly. Pepper was standing behind him, her arms crossed.

“I know it’s not what you’re used to, but better than living on the streets.” She spoke up, voice giving nothing away.

Tony turned around to look at her in surprise. “Hey, don’t talk like that, I’m…. grateful really. This is better than I’d hoped since all this started.” He walked up to her, grasping her clasped hands and made her look at him, at his sincere expression, the appreciated dip to his eye. “I don’t even know why you want me here. Fuck, this is 100 times an improvement from dear Richard’s or dads. I-I feel like I can call this home, no matter how long I stay here, okay?” He tried to expose the seriousness of his words through his eyes, and little by little, she relaxed and gave him a hesitant smile.

“Good, cause if not, I’d be throwing you out on your ungrateful ass.”

Tony chuckled. “Yeah right, you could never do that to your amazing best friend.” He explained haughtily. Pepper teasingly glared at him.

“You think you’re so high and mighty, one day Ton one day.” She waved her index finger at him and swiftly did a half turn to face the rest of the house. “Now follow me, I’ll show you to your room.” She looked back at him, searchingly. “Then we’ll go out and get you some clothes and toiletries, those clothes won’t do you long.” She waved him after her and showed him to his bedroom, the bathroom and kitchen, the small tour finishing with them both sitting down at the dinner table, a cup of coffee warming their hands.  

“You know what’s weird?” Tony started, sipping at his coffee.

“No, but I’m sure you’ll tell me.” Pepper pointed out, mimicking Tony’s action.

Tony disregarded the fleeting comment and continued with what he wanted to say. “That I’ve never been in your house before, and we’ve been friends for years!” 

Pepper tinkered nervously with her mug, spinning it in a circular motion and taking another sip at the warm drink. “I always thought you wouldn’t be impressed, you know?” She shrugged, and Tony opened his mouth to respond on his behalf, but Pepper resumed before he could talk. “I have money, yes. But you, your wealth far surpassed and I felt inferior to you in some ways. I know it’s not a fair comparison…”

“You’re right it’s not!” Tony said, sharply. “Don’t ever feel that way again. Hah! Now it’s kinda like we changed roles. So we’re even now, alright?” His voice softened, and he reached over to massage Pepper’s hands between his own. 

The redhead nodded in promise and smiled warmly at her friend, who returned it. They were silent for a while after that, drinking their coffee and basking in the comfortable atmosphere that had befallen them.

However, the greater life was soon going to be jeopardized.

Tony had been living with Pepper for about a week. Nothing was threatened, his life went on normally, and Richard never showed up to take him away to be his prisoner once again.

The thing was, Richard may have never appeared, but that didn’t mean he didn’t ruin the flawless week in some other way.

One night, when Pepper and Tony were seated and talking over supper, a phone rang, it’s sound echoing through the house. A tense feeling came over Tony then, but he ignored it as being irrational, and let Pepper get up to answer it, taking a bite out of his lasagna and watching her anxiously.

“Hello?” He saw her expression change from curious to horrified. The bad feeling blew up inside him, his stomach rolled and he had to throw down his fork. 

“I-I don’t know what you’re talking about...” She shot a frightened glance to Tony, who dropped his head into his hands.”

“He didn’t say anything to me… I have no idea where he is… Now wait a minute, don’t you blame me for-… Goodbye Mr. Weissborn.” Her jaw was clenched and the words came out cold and angry. She almost threw the phone back on its base, and gave a short scream of frustration, running a hand through her long red locks.

“Wha-what did he want?” Tony mumbled around his hands, rocking back and forth in his chair. 

“The dick is certain I have something to do with your disappearance. It’s not like I didn’t, but we don’t want him knowing that.” A sound that could have been a sob escaped from Tony’s covered mouth.

“We knew this was going to happen sooner or later.” His voice was flat, a huge difference from what he resembled. “It just happened sooner than we would have liked.”

Pepper held back her own cry and stumbled over to Tony to wrap him in a comforting hug, not just for him, but also to soothe herself.

“We need to hide, he’ll find out where we are quickly enough-”

“I’m so sor-”

“Don’t you dare fucking apologize Tony. This was my idea, and I’m still going to do anything I can to save you and me both.” Her voice was firm and Tony decided not to argue with her on it. He sighed and finally lifted his head from his hands, locking eyes with Pepper’s who ignored, thankfully, the slight red sheen to them. 

“We’ll leave and go to a hotel for a while. We’ll find someone else who could probably take us in.” To lighten the mood, she added. “Maybe you’re ‘wonderful’ boss would like to take care of you.”

Tony grinned despite himself. “Wouldn’t that be lucky?” Pepper nodded and stood up, clapping her hands.

“Now, let’s go get your things, I’ll find somewhere-”

“Aren’t you coming too?” Tony asked, confusion lacing his voice, and arched an eyebrow wonderingly.

Pepper shook her head. “It would be more obvious if I disappear right after he calls to accuse me. We’ll pack your stuff, get you out, and if he ever comes over, he’ll have no proof you had ever been here.”

“You’re not safe alone Pep.” Tony worried. “I can’t just leave you here for him to _use_ to his advantage.”

Pepper grinned, sly and slightly frightening. “You should know me better than that. Have I ever let someone take advantage of me?” Tony had to agree with the point, and didn’t say anything to contradict her. “Come on, let’s go get your shit gathered, I’ll find a hotel for a couple nights, and ask that boss of yours. It’s worth a try.”

Tony could imagine it vividly. Loki approving, living in the same house as his, figuring out his feelings for Tony, finally ravishing him _completely…_

Tony gulped and stood up brusquely, making his way over to his room at a fast pace.

“Chop chop Pep! We don’t have all day, it’s already seven o’clock. Let’s get our shit on the road.” Pepper chuckled at his rush, relieved somewhat that there was one good thing that Tony could look forward to, despite the horrible turn of events.

The call for a place for him to stay didn’t take long, and she went to help Tony with his luggage, that wasn’t much, so it didn’t take so long. They bounded into Pepper’s silver car, and drove to Tony’s temporary lodging.

“I’ll come see you every day at work alright?” Pepper told him, squeezing him, as that was her type of hug. He couldn’t breathe, and his ribs were hurting to some extent; however, he returned it heartily until they both pulled away, gasping for air and laughing. 

Tony sobered up soon after. “Make sure nobody follows you.” He advised pointedly. 

“You don’t need to worry, I’ll be careful.” Her voice was soft with a twinge of concern, her eyes beginning to shimmer with tears. “Now get out, we don’t want Richard showing up at the house and finding me not there.” Tony bobbed his head and gave her one last short hug before hopping out of the vehicle, opening the trunk to grab his duffel bag, and strolling into the medium sized building in front of him.

Pepper watched him leave; pushing back the waterworks, rolling her shoulders back, and tried to stay strong.

“You’ll get out of this somehow Tony.” She whispered to herself in the darkness of the car, sighing before pulling out of the parking lot, leaving with a trail of light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments much appreciated!!!


	12. Living Arrangements

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy shit, I love you guys!! haha. Thank you lovelies!

It’s been a couple days since Tony “ran away,” as he was so inclined to say. Nightmares had plagued his sleep, leaving him exhausted. It had begun to be so noticeable, that Loki, on that day, had demanded an explanation.

“I’m not living at Pepper’s house right now.” Tony said plainly, thinking this could be his chance.

Loki raised an inquiring eyebrow. “And why, if I dare ask, are you not there?” Tony took a deep breath, it was now or never.

“I’ve been threatened; I’m staying at a hotel to not get Pep in any trouble. You know their beds, way to cushiony for my taste. I haven’t been able to get enough sleep. If only I had somewhere else to live…” He trailed off, ending almost in question.

_Could I be ANY more obvious?_

Loki didn’t look impressed, which probably meant he knew exactly what Tony was getting at. He didn’t say anything at first, choosing to regard the brunette searchingly, eyes, as always; not revealing anything. Tony shifted nervously under the gaze, feeling a mixture of hope and dread. 

Finally, Loki sighed, stepping back a foot and crossing his arms over his chest, a scowl on his face. That could either mean he was angry about what he was going to do, or was going to blow up in Tony’s face for even daring to indirectly ask such a thing.

“I would rather not fire you, since finding someone else would be an endless joy.” He said sarcastically, but then paused, a look of pain crossing his features. He didn’t hesitate for long, and soon kept on drawling. “I suppose you can stay with me. My house is big enough that I’ll never have to see your ugly mug any-” Tony wasn’t paying attention to the rest of what Loki was saying, internally fist pumping and cheering. To stop himself from doing a happy dance in front of his disgruntled boss, he imagined it in his head, laughing along with the image it produced.

But, he couldn’t help but be his little cheeky snot self, even when the other man was close enough to taking his newfound honour away. “Oh, I don’t know if I’ll be welcomed there…” A slap to the back of his head shut him up, and he grinned cockily up at his boss, rubbing the sore spot that was left. “You know I’m just kidding sweet cheeks. I’d love to! I don’t know what possessed you to ask though.” Before Loki could retort angrily, Tony began his trek out of the coffee shop. It was the end of the day, everyone else gone while they both talked. Loki followed; slower, behind him, his step more graceful then the heavier one’s of Tony.

The one thing that reminded Tony the most of his artificial legs were Loki’s quiet, supple, and elegant like footsteps. Even if Tony could make his own louder _clunks_ sound similar to a typical step, every time he strained to hear Loki walk, it was like a realization that came hurtling to his gut. Swallowing down the emotions, Tony turned back, his customary grin covering what he felt on the inside.

“So boss man, you’ll have to drive me to the hotel to get my stuff.” Peeved, Loki didn’t answer, which caused Tony to snicker, lightening his mood slightly. “Where’s your car?” Loki strolled up in front of him, and “somewhat” led the way to his ride. Tony whistled.

“Shit dude, nice car.” He was ignored; his only answer being the slam of the car door. Tony climbed in after Loki, touching the soft leather seats as he buckled himself in. It had been ages since he’d been in such a fancy car. It was one of the only things he missed since he’d lost his inheritance, the vehicles he _so_ liked to show off, race, and pull the top down to feel the wind over his face. Loki’s seemed to be a convertible also, and he noted in the corner of his mind to ask Loki to drive him somewhere with the top down, so he could get a feel of what he’d lost.

The car ride was silent, as a lot of moments between Tony and Loki were. But Tony didn’t mind, this was what he’d been waiting for, what he was _hoping for_. He couldn’t wait to call Pepper to tell her every freaking little detail of what happened and boast like the ass he was.

Quickly Packing his duffel bag, he was out of the building doors and into the car in a matter of minutes. He was met with Loki smoking, the cigarette hanging lazily from his fingers, that was hanging lazily from the window. A second of surprise passed through Tony, but quickly vanished.

“Have one to pass over?” He asked, buckling in and waiting while Loki started the car. 

The man shot him a scathing glance. They still hadn’t exchanged words, the only ones being for directions to the hotel. Loki dug in his pocket and pulled out a metal case, flicking it open and handing him one of the white cigs. Tony gestured for the lighter, which was also given without complaint, and he lit the smoke, taking a deep, pleasured breath in. 

“Man, Pepper wasn’t letting me buy these when I was living with her. I wouldn’t have anyway, would have been a waste of money. I need that for food and shit.” He laughed at himself, not expecting a response. So when Loki did speak, he was shocked.

“Hmm, wonderful story.” Even though it was said sarcastically, a flare of happiness enveloped Tony’s heart. He was paying attention!

 “So, are you going to bring me to your humble abode?” He muffled around his cigarette.

“I thought we already established I would.” Loki answered, beginning to pull out of the parking lot. Tony leaned into the comfortable seats, exhaling in contentment. After the silent treatment, hearing Loki actual having a sort of conversation with him was awesome.

“Hmm, you’re right, did I thank you yet?” The question was spontaneous, and he wanted to take it back immediately. It made him look, well, thankful, which Tony Stark so didn’t do.

But who was Tony Stark these days? Wasn’t he only Tony No Last Name? Honestly, what was the point of doing everything like his poster boy, bad boy self?

“No, you have not.” Loki responded distracted, switching lanes; with amazing accuracy, Tony noted. 

He coughed to get rid of the lump in his throat. “Well, alright then. How do I say this…? Th-urg! T-ank you… my royal steed!”

He really couldn’t keep anything serious, and based on the glare that was raising the heat in the car, Loki was anything but enthralled by his amazing apology.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love your guys feedback! They put such a huge smile on my face when I find that I've gotten another comment or bookmark or even views! More please! Because I'm greedy...


	13. On The Cheek

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je vous aime tellement!!! Man, I love you guys! I can't believe people are actually reading shit I'm writing! Happy grins everywhere, I'm telling you.
> 
> A little more action, very INNOCENT however, but sorta there :P

“This is your room.” Loki gestured lazily at the door in front of them, opening it to display a normal double bed, plain walls, a dresser and a closet. The tour around his house was brief, Loki not planning on going into added details. The house was… not what Tony was expecting. Knowing his status as a multimillionaires son, he would have thought his house would _at least_ be a little over the top. However, just like his job as a café manager, his house was a modest bungalow, much like Pepper’s. 

“So I’ll just…” Tony trailed off, lifting the bag in his arms to show his point. Loki nodded and turned to leave; leaving Tony to his business, but the brunette had other ideas. He called out to his boss before he crossed the door pane and while he turned around; Tony grinned, standing up on his tippy toes -since Loki was so _goddamn tall-_ and leaned in closer, placing a light kiss to Loki’s cheek. 

The other man seemed to have a small case of shock, features paling. Tony stared hard to catch a blush, but was sad to see Loki would still not show an embarrassed expression.

A flicker in his eyes didn’t go undetected. But just as quickly as it was there, it was gone.

Loki sneered, turned on his heels, and stalked out of the room, leaving Tony to stare at empty space, his plastered sly grin turning ecstatic.

Even if it wasn’t exactly reciprocated nor wanted, or even on the lips, the feel of the man’s cheek on his sensitive skin was worth the silent treatment that was sure to come.

“So, I don’t know if you’ll be surprised…” Tony lowered his voice, glancing around. He was in the privacy of his given bedroom, Loki reading somewhere, but he still didn’t want to risk being heard. He was _always_ annoyingly reminded of his obnoxious voice. “But guess who got a certain someone to let me live with them?”

“No way!” Pepper exclaimed over the phone, so loud Tony had to put a space of air between his ear and the receiver, as to not pop an eardrum. “You sly dog, you.” She chortled; Tony joined her. 

“It’s perfect! He’s a real dick and has a particular like in ignoring me, but, just, him Pep, you know?”

“Not really Tony, but I’ll take your word for it.” Her tone was amused. _God she was the perfect best-friend._

Tony scrambled through his brain to find words to explain the emotions not even he understood. It wasn’t full out love or devotion, and he didn’t have some kink for misunderstood guys. Simply, the first time he laid eyes on the other-

“He just… had something I was looking for. The first man I met that knew about my celebrity status, and treated me like soiled dirt. Which I kinda was back then, still sorta am now-” 

“Tony…”

“But that’s not the point! I feel like, if I can get under that mask he wears, we could be so… compatible! We could be complete douches for fun! It would be awesome dates and-” He rambled on, Pepper listening with a keen ear, a soft smile on her face. He always talked about his latest conquest as a form of toy, something to use then throw away. This was just so… different, refreshing. Nonetheless, there was the nagging fear that he would get rejected or even depressed. He was one to spiral out of control if something went wrong, and this scared Pepper to bits. Another accident could happen, one that could, instead, possibly take his life. He’d been close enough to those situations…

“And you know what!” Tony told her excited, his feet kicking in the air, his back flat against the comfy mattress. 

“What?”

“No guess!” He could hear the redhead sigh through the line, and giggled sadistically. He knew she must be _dying_ to find out. 

When really, she basically didn’t have the patience to play Tony’s little games.

“You annoyed Loki so much with your voice that he stuffed food down your throat and you were able to take a lick at his fingers?” She asked, completely serious. It wasn’t below him to try.

“No, but close! No worries, I won’t make you guess again. I kissed his cheek, and his face, my god, his face was hilarious! He went all rigid, and I knew a flush wanted to appear, however he’s a little brat and pushed it down, I know it! He stood surprised for a while, then, well, left.”

“Oh my gosh Tony.” Pepper voiced, exasperated by her friend’s behaviour, though laughing all the same. “You may scare him off if you’re too forward.”

“You know me, I can’t help myself. But he won’t be able to resist my amazing charms and devastating good looks for long.” He told her confidently. Pepper held back the desire to talk reason. Tony’s happiness became everything for her, and she couldn’t bring him down like that, not after the crash.

“You’re insufferable!” Pepper told him fondly, pushing her raging thoughts to the back of her mind. “I bet you didn’t get a good reaction after.”

She heard a loud exhale of frustration through the phone and concluded that her hunch was right. But what he said next didn’t match the noise that had come out of his mouth. “Any reaction means he at least has some sort of emotion tied to me. I would have been more dejected if he acted like nothing happened or kept his face completely blank after the “incident”.” His last word was said sarcastically; however, Pepper would have rightfully dubbed the situation with such a word.

But she couldn’t help agreeing with her friends reasoning. “I guess that makes sense.” She told him. “Now I’m going to leave you, alright? I’ve got piles of work to do after taking care of your lazy ass.”

“Hey!” Tony yelled, affronted. “I told you thousands of times you didn’t have to take me in but you _still_ volunteered.”

“I was kidding, calm down.” She said through her amused chuckles. “Now bye, this time I’m hanging up.”

Tony made loud kissing noises into the phone. “Seeya Sweetheart!”

He plopped back on his bed and looked at his bedside clock. It was pretty early but exhaustion was clouding his brain. He wasn’t lying when he said sleeping had become difficult. He turned to his side and closed his eyes settling in for a short nap.

He was out like a light.

He wasn’t aware how close Loki was sitting, reading his book. Nor how quickly he returned to his boisterous, resonating tone, giving Loki an earful of information.

How… interesting this could be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments! (said very sheepishly :3)


	14. New Outlook

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahahahaha, somebody's warming up in this chapter (three guesses for who) haha

It had been two days since Tony moved in with Loki temporarily. The other had ignored the brunette most of the time, except for the rare question or passing comment. He’d been strangely… subdued since the first night. The glaring had been replaced by scheming, sly grins. Every time Tony walked by, he’d be given a peculiar look, somewhat pondering and fascinated. It made Tony feel uncomfortably, not being used to this other side of Loki. He had to say however, that it was much better than the man who openly displayed his conquering _hate_ for him. With this, he felt as if the man was finally loosening his tight shell and could give him a chance.

The only thing though, was Loki didn’t just _change_ like that. Something was definitely up, and Tony didn’t know whether he wanted to know about it or not.

To prove his point, they were currently on their drive home, Loki’s car humming gently under them. Tony; like the man he was, babbled on, not bothering to take into consideration Loki’s attempt to block all sound coming from his mouth. He was rubbing at his temple, an expression of great disdain on his face. He knew it was all for show (he saw Loki practicing the menacing looks in the mirror), and so Tony didn’t take mind of this, merely going on, knowing the other man was listening whether he liked it or not.

“And then my dad said; No, puppies are for children, you are already ten years old. Ten! The fuck! Who’s not a kid at _ten?_ Dumbass, right? What about you, did your parents, like, do anything uncool?” His question was met with the usual silence and corner glance. Since today, he’s been trying to draw Loki into conversations.

You could say it was working _slightly._

His boss sighed, and _yes,_ seemed to be racking his brain for an answer.                                

After a couple rather “awkward” moments, Loki finally opened his mouth to respond. “I wouldn’t say uncool.” His voice was cold, void of emotion. “I would call them fucking assholes if I would have to identify them with words. Add my brother to that mix, will you?” And… that was probably not the best conversation starter question.

Loki appeared to have troublesome problems with his family living in Britain, and Tony made a large mental note telling him exactly _not_ to bring it up, unless it was a life or death situation.

Or, you know, if Loki wanted to _share_ his pass with him.

_My god, I’m such a closeted romantic._ He thought grimly.

Loki’s expression hadn’t changed but Tony did well in changing the subject. “Alrighty then, soooo, have a significant other?” He asked the other slyly. He made sure to leave out the word _girlfriend_ , and waited with baited breath for Loki’s answer.

THIS was when Loki showed his little creepy smirk thing, and turned his pearly whites onto Tony, who didn’t have any room to back up in slight fear. “You would like to know.” He said so quietly; that Ton was certain the sentence wasn’t meant for his ears. He scrambled through his brain for any reason of the man’s comment, and came up short. Nervousness crept through him, what had Loki found out?

His boss then said slightly louder. “No, I do not.” It was a plain, simple response, with no elaboration. Sceptical and disappointed, Tony slumped back into his seat.

Then got the surprise of his life when the other freaking _asked him a question himself!_

“What about you?” To say, it wasn’t very original, since Tony did just ask him, and could be seen as politeness. But Tony’s internal voice soared in a happy song.

“Naw, people don’t want a use-to-be-billionaire-now-gutterman.” He smiled as though everything in that sentence was okay, but the small _pang_ his heart produced by the words proved to him he was not yet over what had happened.

“The ever so _confident_ Tony Stark, who believes he can procure all the ladies, has given up after a minor step-back?” Loki asked, raising a teasing, yet inquiring eyebrow in his direction.

Tony gapped. Was Loki… somewhat complementing him? Although, the obvious insult was apparent. He struggled for a response, hesitating over his next words, but retorted like he wasn’t just rambling off in his brain for the correct answer.

“I haven’t _given up_. Simply taking a break.” He took a deep breath, preparing for his next words. “Good men are hard to find anyway.”

“Men you say?” Strangely, Loki didn’t sound surprised. He sounded _knowing,_ and Tony didn’t know how the hell his boss could have found _that_ out.

Was it the reason for the weird behaviour? The leers? But-but _how?_

“Yeah, got a problem with that.” He strained his voice to sound nonchalant, though sweat was beginning to gather near his hairline. This was when he liked his hair being unruly and long, it was preparation for situations like this.

“Not at all, I can’t say that I haven’t a profound desire for both sexes.” He was so casual about the whole thing, as if they weren’t just revealing to themselves their homosexual tendencies. Tony guessed he had to coalesce more into the _modern day_ thinking.

To cover up his mental wonderings, Tony blasted the other with a white grin. “Something in common then! Thank god, I thought we were going to be full-out opposites!” He chuckled, not minding Loki not joining in.

“And I now dread today.” The other said, displeased. However, a tongue-in-cheek note in the words lightened them, so Tony didn’t take it seriously. “How could I live with myself, knowing I have something to share with you?”

“You know you love me.” Tony teased, sticking his tongue out at the black haired man. He knew he must have resembled something childlike, but he couldn’t stop himself.

He called it a victory when Loki didn’t comment on it. He doubled the points when he sent him an amused look.

He was getting somewhere!

They arrived to the house, and they slammed the car doors while getting out, Loki, with a practiced motion, clicked the button on his power door lock and strolled to the entrance to the house from the garage. Tony followed after him, not ashamed that he was blatantly staring at the man’s ass wiggling incitingly in front of him. All he wanted to do was reach out and _grab it._ Maybe a little bit of groping fumbling. He’d trail his fingers up his broad chest, and follow the path with his tongue. A moan would escape the other man’s tightly clenched lips and it would be a triumph on Tony’s part. He’d slowly turn around, bend himself over any surface that Loki craved, and open himself for his big, hard…

“Stark!” Loki snapped, breaking him from his dreaming. He looked up, from where he was now staring at the flower vase, and turned to his boss’s impatient voice.

“Stop your fantasizing and come help me with diner. It’s time you be useful if you’re going to stay.” He briskly turned around and stalked in the direction of the kitchen. Tony had frozen in shock at the command.

However reason why Loki was acting like this, Tony fucking liked it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaand, there you go people! The comments are awesome!! Love you guys :3


	15. New Plan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just fell down the stares and it kills to type, but I'm posting anyway!

“Tony,” a soft voice called for him as he was buffing tables. He turned his head slightly as he was doing his task and did a double take when he saw Pepper at the door to the café.

“Pep! What are you doing here?” He dropped the rag he was using and rushed towards his friend.

She didn’t look so good, near tears and sleepy eyed. All she did when he worried over her was shake her head. He hadn’t asked her if she was all right, so it couldn’t be a negative sign. Dismissal? Maybe to simply ruffle her hair? Tony didn’t know, and goddammit, Pepper being like this was not right.

“Come on, talk to me!” He cried, taking her idle body into his hands, and trying to make sense of the unnatural state she was in. She hadn’t come to visit since… Richard.

“Oh no, don’t tell me…” His eyes became pleading, and the guilty look strewn across her face told him everything he needed to know. He groaned, in either annoyance or terror; he didn’t want to know (and he liked to lie to himself and say it was more towards annoyance).

Pepper began to tremble and he gathered her into his arms, pressing his cheek against the top of her head. A chocked sob escaped her throat, and Tony shushed her gently. “It’s not your fault Pep. You did everything you could. Why are you crying?”

“You don’t understand Tony!” She cried, stuffing her face into his uniform and sniffing loudly. “H-he called, a-and threatened you and I. He was… being fucking horrible!” She almost yelled into his chest, another sob wracking her body.

“Just-just calm down, and I can ask Loki if we can talk in the back. Whatever he told you, we can fix it.” Pepper took a shuddering breath and Tony felt her nod against his cheek and chest. Taking a deep breath himself, he released her prone body slowly, and turned around to already find Loki staring at them inconspicuously. He gave a tiny nod, agreeing to what Tony wordlessly asked, and the billionaire returned the acceptance with a genuine, grateful smile.

“Come on.” He murmured to the distressed woman softly, taking her by the hand and almost having to drag her from the front of the café. When they were in the privacy of the back, next to Loki’s office, he sat her down on a discarded chair and fetched her some tissues.

“Here, to fix those petty eyes of yours and to clean your face up.” He handed her the white cloth and she took it gratefully, allowing a teary smile to lighten (somewhat) her face. “Now.” He said, crunching down until he was almost eye to eye with her, though a little lower. “Tell me what happened, every last detail.”

He saw her chest rise and fall a couple times before she began speaking. “I had just got home from work today.” She started off, biting her lip and wringing her hands. “Th-the phone rang right away, as soon as I got home. I thought it was a coincidence, but it was weird. I answered it, and it was him. He hadn’t called since that night, remember? You and me, drinking coffee and the phone-”

“Yes I remember, now keep on going, it’s okay.”

“Yes, sorry. Umm, so he called, and once I heard his voice I kind of freaked, though internally. I thought he was just trying to check up on what was happening with you, maybe make another few petty menaces. I was wrong.” She wasn’t looking at him, her eyes directed determinately on the floor. Tony sighed, and grabbed her chin, lifting it up for her to have her gaze fixed on his face. He wanted her to see he didn’t blame her for anything.

“Go on.” He said plainly. And she did.

“He started off pleasantly enough. Cliché things like the weather you know? Suddenly, his tone completely changed, darker somehow, and them he was asking me confusing questions. Like how you were getting money? How you could be living somewhere that wasn’t my house? And, things about your legs, like, how are they doing and if you were faring off well with them? I didn’t know what to answer, and turns out, I didn’t need to because he said he already knew first hand. He told me he had spies following you around that he knows what you’re up to, and is going to _get you back._ That he was going to take revenge! Oh Tony! I’m so sorry.” He released her chin so she could cover her face with her hands, shoulders jerking every once in a while.

Tony petted her hair, giving himself time to think about what she just said. He could be lying, trying to get a rise out of her and him; hoping for him to come running back on hands and knees begging for forgiveness.

Or there was always the telling the truth option, which he probably had to take into great consideration…

“Pepper, I’m more worried about you.”

“No, don’t do that, Tony…”

“I will, he could be baiting us or telling the truth, we can’t know. But whatever it is, I won’t have you getting into trouble. I’ll fix this.” He wasn’t so confident on the inside, though his voice was resonating with it.  He was better off having Pepper believe he knew what he was doing.

“I’m not having you go back there.” She said stubbornly, suddenly done crying, her eyes defining and arms crossed over her chest.

Tony chuckled. “How long have you known me? Don’t you know I never give in? Come on Pep, I’m a genius. I’ll sure as hell figure out something.” He flashed his self-assured smile. She stared at him suspiciously for a couple seconds, eyes going over every crevice of his features. She must have not found anything since she allowed her face to relax.

“Maybe I could be of help?” The conversing two jumped and spun to stare wide eyed at the arrogant boss leaning against the door frame to the empty room. He looked nonchalant, but Tony knew better now to know that was simply a façade.

“How long were you listening for?” Tony already knew but he felt he had to ask anyway.

“Since the beginning.” Loki deadpanned.

The billionaire only shook his head, exasperated, and answered with another question.

“So, how can you help?”

“Well, if this man is so “confident” in his knowledge of your doings and whereabouts, he could find you, right? What’s the point in hiding? The girl can just come live with me for a while until this all calms down.”

A beat of silence followed the suggesting as Tony and Pepper stared, surprised at the assured man. Tony ruined it with a comment he couldn’t hold back.

“You’re warming up to me aren’t you?!” He said cheekily. He liked to imagine a blush crawled up Loki’s cheeks.

“It may get you out of my house faster that is all.” His boss responded haughtily, as he turned to leave, annoyed.

“Aw, don’t leave! You just have to be open about your feelings!” Tony cried in his wake, as the other closed the door firmly (more like slammed) behind him.

Another silence followed his departure as Pepper gathered her thoughts.

“Gosh, now I'm going to be caught having to deal with your sexual frustration every day!" 

“Well here’s the good side of things, Loki totally likes me now!” Liked him, but Tony didn’t know if it’s in the way he wanted him to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love comments, I'm sure all you lovelies know that ;)


	16. Tony's Insecurities

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another chapter for you awesome as fuck people! Enjoy it!

Once Pepper moved, you could say Tony was more comfortable. And by that, he means, now he could fucking rock like the man he is!

In a bout of unusual kindness (which Tony was _definitely not_ jealous of) directed towards Pepper, (somebody Loki didn’t even know _Jesus_ ) Loki had offered his bed, as he’d take the couch. With much discussion and arguing back and forth, Tony had finally stepped in the middle, widened his arms out and said in a clear voice:

“Pepper was the last one to arrive. Loser’s weepers, she gets the couch.” As Loki stared astonished at what had just come out of Tony’s mouth, Pepper nodded agreeing, and turned swiftly to stare the black haired man down.

“I am a girl, not a fragile little poodle. I can deal with the couch. You wouldn’t offer it if it was one of Tony’s _guy friends_ moving in.” And with that, she was off, asking the dumbfounded male where his bathroom was, since she was in serious need of a shower. Loki raised a hand stiffly, pointed down the hallway and the redhead jotted down, closing the bathroom door firmly behind her.

Tony had only started laughed in his obvious amusement, not the least bit caring of what type of man he would be classed as.

“You’ll get to know her, man. But one thing I should have told you before having her over: do not treat her like a girl.” Loki only stared at him, the pleasantness on his face clearly fake.

“Yes, maybe you should have.” His voice was matter of fact, and strung with such heavy sarcasm Tony couldn’t help but let out another snort of laughter, which he quickly covered with a cough. Not that Loki was fooled by the glare that crossed his face, but it wasn’t too much to try.

“Sorry, sorry.” Tony said, ruffling his hair. “So, ya, that was Pepper. Hope that didn’t change your mind with the whole living arrangements.” He joked.

Loki scoffed. “You’re still here aren’t you?” And that was all he needed to say before Tony went off chuckling again. By the look on Loki’s face, he was getting seriously irritated by his ongoing glee. He started to walk off, clearly not able to deal with Tony’s happiness anymore (the grumpy bear). But Tony didn’t let him go far before he caught his arm and held it firmly, so the man couldn’t get away without wrenching it out of Tony’s grip.

“Look, thank you, dude. I-eh-I know you weren’t expecting all this,” he gestured at himself and the bathroom door where Pepper was currently. “when you hired me, and I want you to know, even if I’m not good at showing it. Uhh.” He sighed, frustrated, and ran another hand through his now very unruly hair. It had become almost like a nervous twitch. “I just wanted to say… I’m fucking thankful, so much so. You know who I am, I know who you are, and you still let me in, you let even Pep in. Your house, and you don’t even know her, and I was your annoying employee, so… all I can say is, you’re awesome!” He ended his small-inspirational oh yeah!- speech with a very Tonytesque exclamation and a hard clap on the back.

Loki, for the second time today (which was a record really) looked completely caught by surprise and lost for words. He shuffled backwards somewhat, after Tony let go of him of course (the brunette was way too strong for him to rip out of), and regarded the other’s expression, eyes narrowed in suspicion.

“I never thought Tony Stark would be so gracious towards me.” He finally said with a smirk. Trying to lighten the situation as Tony had, but with snark. “Wonder what dear daddy’s going to say if he heard you now? Taking charity off his business rival’s son.”

Tony knew he should feel insulted, and he would have if it had all happened in the time before his accident. However, to this day, he didn’t give a damn about his father, his legacy, his name. He wasn’t a Stark anymore, and now, he felt somewhat proud to be able to say that. He wasn’t subjected to a pitiful life behind a desk, to being sleazy (though he liked that), and to listening to orders and doing business transactions with people who were exactly like his father (and like what he would have become), money seeking little gremlins.

As he thought about it, his life had made a complete one eighty. Happiness was finally being known, and despite all the earliest trouble with Richard, he’d been, and was, having a blast. Living with Pepper, now with his boss (and crush) and being a fucking waiter in a coffee shop (though he told himself he would have to find a higher paying job soon if he wanted to live on his own).

And, as he stared at the black haired man before him, Loki’s green, mischievous eyes; his white gleaming smile, with its slight permanent tilt in a smirk; his lithe form; and personality not like any others, Tony wanted to find the real him. Unravel the Loki with a mask and find the real man underneath.

It wasn’t like he didn’t _like_ this Loki. If not, how could he like himself? But he knew the black-haired man was just _hiding something_ under there, and he wanted to be the one to find it. To be the one to make. Loki. Feel.

He hadn’t noticed how long he was musing, as Loki was gone by the time he came back to the present time. Letting out an earth shattering sigh, Tony walked over to his given room and stood in front of the figure long mirror in the corner.

He contemplated himself minutely, turning this way and that as his eyes were repeatedly drawn to his lower half. Behind the baggy denim, his secret lay hidden, along with one feeling he hated to have, but that kept on returning, resurfacing.

He felt so useless, compared to Pepper, Loki, hell, if he was in an especially bad mood, his father. He didn’t want to imagine Loki’s face when he discovered what was concealed underneath the cloth Tony kept so carefully pulled around his legs. Would he be disgusted? Amazed? Creeped out? He hated to think about it, absolutely goddamn _despised_ to. It always gave him that self-hatred…

He crumbled onto his bed and tried to will away the oncoming emotion flowing through his heart, breathing deeply to try and let the anxiety pass. He hadn’t told anyone about these slight attacks, he barely even remembered them, since they only happened when he was alone, with only that on his mind.

He was a happy person now, truly, it’s simply when he has nothing else to think about…

He caught his breath, finally bringing it down to a slower tempo, as he rubbed his fingers into his temple, attempting to relax the muscles there and willing away the headache that always came after these fits. Suddenly tired, limbs numb, his arms flopped to his side and he cuddled up into the bed covers, turning to lie on his side, and stare at the door in front of him.

He glanced at the clock on his bedside table and noticed with surprise that much time had passed since his slight anxiety attack began. With further observation, he realized Pepper was out of the shower and he wondered whether she and Loki had gone to bed too, or were talking.

If they were conversing, Tony dreaded what the discussion could entail. Shuddering in revolt and (a little bit of) fear, he burrowed himself further into the blankets and closed his eyes firmly. He imagined a delightful sleep and a calm morning, where all his worries could be stored away after seeing Pepper’s warm smile and Loki’s knowing smirk.

And with those images playing in his head, he relaxed into a light sleep, not completely resting, but enough for him to have sufficient energy for the next morning.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Annnnd, there you have it. A little more Tony feels at the end but everyone has their insecurities! Comments are lovely and awesome!  
> Peace out


	17. What?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Urg, I feel like I'm late, am I late? I wrote this after an all-nighter and I haven't gotten any sleep in thirty some hours... I'm dead

The next week went on… a little bit like how their first day together came to pass.

Giggles and chuckles at Loki’s expanses were experienced, though sometimes Tony didn’t know whether to shut the hell up or keep on laughing for the pure amusement from the frightening sinister look that always crossed his boss’s face. It was a face Tony wasn’t used to, and he tried to exploit it as much as possible since he found out about it, that first day with Pepper.

He never knew a flush could take over Loki’s pristine expressions, never mind to even cause him to _sputter._ It was actually kind of horrifying in some way; Loki should _not_ resemble someone so… level headed!

But, as the days passed, Tony observed his adeptness towards Pepper’s attitude. She was probably not what he was used to, if Tony had something to say about it. He was exactly like him, billionaire, uncaring and son of an emotionless bastard who didn’t give a fuck about him. His affect to first meeting Pepper was the exact same, likely worst since Loki did have piles more of self-control on his showing emotions.

So now, the quick snaps at the dinner table were not taken seriously, the better than thou attitude was ignored (Tony suggested that one to Loki. It worked for him all the time!), and the casual indifference to the everyday life of the past and present billionaires was taken in strides.    

The good thing that appeared to go well was the none-hatred in his boss’s eyes every time he laid eyes on the redhead. Relief always coursed through him as he noticed this; however, he couldn’t help the strange bout of jealousy every time he caught them chatting it up, all smiles. He knew he didn’t have to worry, Pepper knowing his stranded feelings on the man. The problem was he had no idea what sexual orientation category Loki fit into. Terrified beyond belief that he was going to start liking his best-friend, he liked to keep a close eye on the pair. Not that he stalked them or anything, he just somehow saw them at random times and he bullied the information of their conversations out of Pepper every night.

She reassured him nothing was going on, and at each moment she would respond, a sly grin, with a hint of cruelty, always shifted across her features. On edge and slightly unaware of what to think, he only nodded at her descriptions and hoped she was telling the truth (not that he actually thought Pepper would go behind his back, but he was a guy with a crush, and what wouldn’t a dude do to get the girl -in his case the guy- he liked?). 

But, more importantly, he observed great changes in the man himself, not only in the little getting used to things, but actually grandiose changes that made Tony want to fly off with imaginary wings and a hand pressed lovingly over his heart.

The muscle even beat at the thought, Loki looking at him with desiring eyes, racking up and down Tony’s naked body, his long spidery fingers making tingling lines down his back as they pressed their lips together for the first time, light pink against blood red…

Tony groaned and tried to will away the heat starting to gather in his lower regions and shuffled his position on the couch. Instead of lying down, he sat up, not wanting to be caught with a huge bulge, and grabbed the book he was meant to be reading.

Pepper and Loki were out at work, due back any minute. Tony only had certain hours to work, but Loki had to be there full time. Pepper, well she had her government job or whatever. Tony never really paid attention while she grumbled off about it; it was just a whole bunch of shit he didn’t care about anyway. 

The thought of good paying job and regular work hours someway appealed to Tony. He loved the café, but he didn’t want to live off of Pepper’s money, and now somewhat Loki’s money, for the rest of his life. It was difficult enough trying to give Loki a few bills every week for the lodging. And food was getting fucking expensive (unquestionably, when was Tony’s food ever cheap? Fuck, even on sale. Rich kids’ taste buds didn’t change overnight thank you very much.) as for the added money to clothes and well-being, he didn’t have much to dwindle on.

However, it would mean actually getting off his ass and looking for one. And he was genuinely saying that he was too fucking lazy for that shit. Maybe next week… or the week after. And this was _not_ because he wanted to stay with Loki (and Pepper too, if he had to add her in the mix).

Man-oh-man he was screwed, so screwed. He dropped his head in his hands, his head getting cushioned by the crinkling papers in his palm. He rubbed his cheek into the sharp wrinkles, trying to take comfort in the feel. Sadly, he forgot that _he didn’t_ like to read, and so the wanted relaxation was futile (technically, he liked to read, but scientific books, maths… machines! You know, that stuff…).

The sound of the door opening pulled him out of his thoughts as his ears perked to figure out who’s footsteps was making the noise. Not clicky, which meant no heels, slightly dragging and not the graceful constant _tap tap tap,_ it was Loki!

Eye’s alight with happiness (not that he wouldn’t be happy to see Pepper, but he hadn’t been alone with the man in _forever),_ Tony bounced from the couch and sprung over to the form that had just entered the room. A black eyebrow rose at his childish antics, but then only shook his head in a “what can you do”, or “I should be used to this by now” way. Loki did these often, so Tony was familiar with each, however he still hasn’t gotten a hang of which one was which.

“You’re home early!” Tony explained, flinging his arms around the broad shoulders of his boss. The man in the embrace froze, breath pausing deep in his lungs, before it whooshed out and brushed by Tony’s ear.

He knew Loki wasn’t comfortable with the displays of affection, but Tony couldn’t _help it._ He was simply so adorable when he walked in all _exhausted_ and _irritated_ from work. The first two times, he’d gotten a hard slap to the back of the head and a threat that if he ever did that again, Tony wouldn’t have any arms to hug _anyone_ anymore. The brunette laughed, though in his head, at the inside joke. He’d be legless AND armless.

But that didn’t deter Tony in the slightest, probably enforcing the desire to get on the man’s nerves, and after that, he just sort of accepted the greeting with annoyed noises and complaints.

Tony counted that has another point.

“Slow without me? You see! I knew I influence the café for the better!” He told the black haired man arrogantly, arms still loosely around his shoulders.

Loki scoffed as he always did and pinched Tony’s back, a clear sign it was time to back off. With a pout and protesting mumbles, Tony finally detached himself, and eyed the man’s expression.

Loki seemed… less evil today: detached as always, but not as responding- numb like.

His features said it all: the crease between the eyebrows, his eyes slightly downturned, his mouth twisted into a small grimace and his posture bent forward, though you would only notice if you knew how crazy Loki was about good pose. Tony couldn’t count how many times he was told to roll his shoulders back at the table.

Before he could say anything, Loki gave him one last look over, lingering on his lower half, stuttering back up to his face as his own shut down. His upper back curved even more. This was just getting stranger and stranger…

To finally have the male stalk out of the room, feet thundering against the floor and hands clenched tight in his tight jean pockets. Tony stood still and blinked… once… twice… until he could release himself from the momentary spell that had been put on him.

He didn’t know whether to follow the obviously upset man, or let him work it out and clam down. He didn’t know how to deal with these situations! He used to have people for that!

He thought long and hard on the answer (which really was only thirty seconds, because it wasn’t that great of a plan but oh well), and ended up giving the male until supper to leave his room (to which he just heard the door slam), and if he wasn’t out by then, he would bombard the room and ask him (order more likely) for the dude to fucking tell him what was wrong.

All right… now who was going to cook?

For fuck’s sake, where was Pepper? 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fave and review and all that awesome shit, love you guys! Now... I'm going to bed


	18. The Secret Revealed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it took so long to post! I was done the chapter three days before but my beta didn't have any computer to correct it! Anyways, hope this makes up for the lateness!

Loki didn't leave his room that evening.

Pepper had arrived and taken Tony out of his misery by making him an adequate supper. She'd done so after she'd found him fiddling with the oven, turning on the pan fryer instead, and basically stopped him from burning his hand. He'd left the food up to her, and loitered around the kitchen while she worked, babbling on about things he couldn't even remember.

He'd not mentioned Loki. The man had locked himself away since he'd arrived. Tony had no idea how to deal with that sort of situation, and in case it wasn't the right course of action, hadn't brought it up with Pepper. He felt it was more between him and the male. He'd like to know what had caused the sudden hype, and Pepper was intelligent and analytical enough to help him figure it out, but he didn't want to bring her into any possible problems.

She did ask why he was not at supper, and raised a questioning eyebrow at Tony's blabbering response. However, she didn't question it further. Tony had sighed and reminded himself that was why she was his best friend.

Later, she'd acknowledged the man's lack of food that night, and volunteered to bring him his diner. Tony's heart gave a resounding beat and he quickly willowed her away from that idea, suggesting he himself will bring it. Pepper hadn't looked any less suspicious at his declaration, but again, didn't probe any further and waved him off telling him to not drop the plate.

He knew Loki could not answer his knock, and was dutifully surprised when he did. The man had evident bags under his eyes that Tony did not notice earlier. Maybe it was because he wasn't looking for any signs of distress, but seeing them now raised a certain… protectiveness and alarm in his usual cold heart.

He was paler than the day before, and he seemed to crawl into himself, though he straightened right away when he noticed it was Tony at his door, the brunette saw; he could be attentive if he wanted too.

The plate was still in his hand, and when the glowing green eyes glanced down at it, and then back up, Tony remembered what he was there for, and offered the food with an awkward smile.

"Pepper thought you might be hungry. I wasn't the one who thought about it, don't get me wrong, but I agreed, so… ya, I'm not completely heartless. If you don't like what we cooked, I'm sorry, but you could have came and given your impute, but you know, you were sort of brooding-"

"That's enough." He interrupted. Tony looked up into his eyes and grinned at the amusement clearly displayed there. But the look was gone in seconds, and Loki had quickly returned to his angst-filled teenager-like self. "Give it to me."

Even though his tone was condescending, Tony did what he said and passed him the plate. Once it was safely in Loki's hand, an uncomfortable silence took over, and Tony could only shift awkwardly on his metal feet, not knowing what to say.

"Anything else?" Loki finally asked, eyes narrowed at the man who was stopping him from closing the door. Tony, completely indecisive on what he wanted to say, and how to bring it up, and even if he wanted to talk, opened his mouth, closed it, then opened it again.

"Uhhhh…" Was all that came out, and this seemed to aggravate Loki even further.

"If you have something to say, then spit it out. I do not have all evening to wait for you to talk." He spat, and wow, mood swings much. Just earlier, he had looked relaxed, though it was only for a moment.

Racking his brain quickly, trying to figure out something to say that wouldn't get the door to slam in his face, Tony stuttered out, "You okay?" And realizing, that that wasn't exactly the way to start off, he continued with, "Uh, I mean, you kind of look sad, and I don't know, you weren't there for supper and you stormed off this after-noon, and I honestly have no idea what to do with a moody asshole. I know I'm not very good with helping people, but if you want to talk about it, I may not be the best person to talk to, actually, scratch that, I'm the worse. But Pepper's here! You can try her.

Anyways, you're depressed, I'm curious. What the hell is wrong?" He ended there before he could make an even bigger fool of himself, and winced to what Loki's response would be. His boss didn't say anything at first, and Tony braced himself for the loud bang that the door would make against its hinges; however, it never came.

"Your right, I wouldn't tell you." Tony wouldn't lie that he was disappointed by the declaration, but he pushed that down and settled on the matter at hand.

"Then Pepper's just-"

"But I guess in this situation, you would be the best person to talk to." He stepped out of the doors entrance and gesture Tony inside. Baffled and slightly unsteady with shock, Tony stumbled into the billionaire's room.

It was exactly how he would have imagined it.

Plain walls, books everywhere, large bed with a simple duvet and sheets with absolutely nothing on the walls or dressers. No photographs, no mementos, no souvenirs.

Tony spent another minute looking around and sat down on the desk chair that was poking out, turning the wheels to face Loki's cross armed form. A question was at the tip of his tongue, but Loki cut him off by saying, "Lift up your pant leg."

He was definitely not prepared to hear that.

"My-my what? Why?" He fumbled with his words and internally shuddered at how he must sound. Yeah, he didn't sound suspicious at all.

"You know why." Loki responded just as coolly. He was leaning as calm as ever on the wall opposite Tony, his eyes unwavering on Tony's face. He couldn't hold the gaze any longer without giving away the fear that had suddenly blossomed inside him.

He decided to not answer, keeping his mouth firmly shut, suddenly interested with the pattern in the wood floors.

He heard a sigh from the other end of the room, then approaching footsteps. He twitched and held back from folding his legs underneath him, or running away, or wrapping them up with a safe lock that nobody could open but him.

"Lift. Up. Your. Pant. Leg." He said, slowly, as if Tony were a child. He didn't react however, and kept his gaze unwavering to the floor.

"I don't know what you want." He stated through clenched teeth. "But whatever it is, it's none of your fucking business."

"Oh, I think it is." His voice was much closer, Tony had a feeling the man could be whispering in his ear; however, he has yet to see the others shadow or sock clad feet. "Because as you know, you are living with me now. And I should know what has been kept from me. Maybe it could come to jeopardizing your chores at the café, what could happen if something happens and I don't know if I should bring you to the hospital? Now. Lift up your jeans Tony."

The man questioned could feel himself tremble, and anxiety flooded through his body. He knew. How did he find out? Was this why he was so upset…? Though he couldn't voice these questions, the tone of Loki's voice held no room for argument.

Fuck, where was his courage, his wit? Why didn't they come at his time of need, and only when he wanted to be a complete dick?

A light knock on the door broke the silence that had engulfed the room. Both males whipped their heads towards the sound, then looked at each other with wide eyes, until Loki smoothed out the crease in his forehead and opened his mouth to respond.

But Tony beat him to it.

"Come in!" He called out. He knew it was Pepper, and knew Loki was going to send her away. If he was going to tell his secret, he wanted the outside support, the support of his best-friend and one of a handful of people who knew.

The redhead peeked her head in, took in the tense atmosphere, and comprehension dawned on her face. She quickly breached the door, and speed walked over to Tony's figure, crunched over himself. She threw her arms around his shoulder that had started to tremble.

Loki stared from the sidelines, nothing revealed in his expression. Though one that knew him, could tell the guilt quickly traversing through him at the sight before him.

Once Pepper let go, the two friends turned to the third occupant of the room. Tony seemed to have gathered himself, eyes dry, but looking as if he had cried anyway. In the quietness, the brunettes deep, shuddering breath was the loudest sound in the room. With a swift, sure movement, he was up from his seat and walking resolutely towards the other male.

Standing face to face, eye to eye, nose to nose, chest to chest, Tony caught Loki's face between his tanned, callused fingers, stepped up onto his tip toes, and kissed the man on the lips. It was short and chaste, and left the other frozen in surprise. Then he let go of him, leaned down, and pushed his pant leg as far as it could go, to his knee.

"This is what my legs look like." He started, voice gruff, though brash and to the point. "I got into an accident, that you read about, and this is what happened. I lost my legs, serviced someone with sex so I could build new ones. Ran away to live with Pepper, got found out, and now I'm here with you. Will you be my boyfriend?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You all know how I like my feedback! Comment, subscribe and fave!!!


	19. Questions and Answers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These two are just so cute! Don't you all think!

Loki’s mouth was gaping quite hysterically, his eyes as round as diner plates. Tony had a strange desire to laugh maniacally, but stayed unusually solemn while holding his breath, waiting. If he was sitting, he’d been on the edge of his seat, about to fall off. He was pretty sure he was going to tumble into either Pepper or Loki’s arms if the man didn’t respond soon.

Loki this surprised was a sight to remember, to burn inside your memory. Tony had never thought someone could accomplish such a feat, but there he was, looking at it with his own eyes. He could see, from the corner of his eye, Pepper shuffling nervously. It must have been awkward, being caught in a room where your best-friend just declared his top super stealthy secret, and at the same time, asked the other out so very romantically.

He pitied her, but only to the best of his abilities. Because really, all his thoughts were hooked to the male before him, who yet still hasn’t changed his expression or posture into one of a bit less flabbergasted. Tony pretended not to have felt the pang in his heart at noticing this. He wasn’t _that_ revolting. Was the thought of being with him that taboo? Did he know how hot he was naked?

Well he must not because Tony was pretty sure he would be a little more welcoming to the idea, if he did say so himself.

What was he doing? Trying to make himself feel better? _Tony you are such a creepy, perverted drama queen._

The silent moment that passed felt to have gone on for hours, days, forever, but it must have only been two minutes, give or take a couple seconds. Tony was ready to sigh defectively and do the walk of shame.

But, something had to be said, and Loki finally got over himself enough to say it.

Tony saw his face form into one of contemplation. The other male was not staring at him intently. He would be very fitting in a group of tourist learning about birds, all he was missing was a finger stroking his chin and a large sun hat. His eyes were dark, boring into every place of Tony’s body. Searching, inspecting… was that a glint of consideration he saw?

And as Loki finally, _finally,_ opened his mouth to speak, Tony straightened up in a flash, and waited with baited breath, willing his aura to not shoot out how excitedly panicky he was.

“Umm… well, huh…” Hearing him stuttering and at lost for words was a treat on its own. But Tony couldn’t bask in the lovely feeling right then, maybe later, if this turned out going his way.

The black haired male coughed into his balled fist and met Tony’s impatient gaze as he said his next words. “Thank you for telling me your secret.”

“You _made_ me- _”_ Tony couldn’t help but counter, but sufficiently cut himself off. He didn’t want to argue, he wanted answers.

“Yes, I did.” Loki agreed, on edge. Tony bit his tongue to not proclaim how very _rude_ that actually was, his secret to tell goddammit. However, he also didn’t want to _forgive_ him because Tony didn’t just forgive and forget. That douche will have to work for it, well, if he didn’t kick him and Pepper out of the house for his sexual advance first.

Loki, thankfully, wasn’t aware of his inner monologue, and after a short paused, resumed what he wanted to say. “I’m sorry…” He grimaced when he said the apology, he must not be to use to that. Tony could have guessed that anyway. “But, you shouldn’t have hid it from me. I don’t care, everyone has their faults, and some just show more than others. I can understand why you wanted to keep it a secret however.” He shot a glance to Tony’s now covered legs, and quickly looked back up. “How many people know?” He questioned, suddenly curious.

Tony didn’t want to talk about _this._ It was as if Loki was avoiding that whole moment between them. But, he responded to Loki’s question grudgingly nonetheless. “My dad, the doctors, Pepper, some other douche who I would rather have not know.”

“Who?” And wasn’t little Loki snoopy today.

“Richard Weissborn, some other high class rich asshole. I used him for a little bit before meeting you, then a bit after you, but then I ditched him. Nothing special.” Tony had no desire in developing the subject, and kept it to an efficient minimum. Loki didn’t look happy with the vague response, but decided not to pry more into that subject. Tony hoped they were actually going to talk about the _good stuff._

“Would you have told me eventually?” He asked instead. Tony’s temper was rising.

He shrugged. “Maybe, depends on the day, you know? If something happened that I would have need to, yes. If not, then that depends if I thought you were ready. Though, you seemed to decide that perfectly fine by yourself.” He let his tone be slightly scathing.

Loki, however, seemed to be done with apologising, once was enough for him the billionaire guessed.

Though, Tony was sick of this little innocent questioning chitchat. He had decided to take the reins. So, before Loki could talk uselessly once again, Tony successfully blocked him of his next words. “Now to what I want to question. And what I had asked before all this shit. Will. You. Go. Out. With. Me?” He said so slowly, in case the man’s thick head couldn’t process it fast enough.

This was what Loki feared since he looked like he was a dear caught in cars headlights. Tony had the time to feel self-satisfied while waiting for Loki’s answer, which seemed to take a while to put together.

“You are something Stark.” He said. And of all things to say, _that_ was what he decided.

“Yeah, don’t need to tell me things I already know.” Loki rolled his eyes.

“Then you are despicable, did you know that?”

“That too, it is very well known.” He responded cheekily.

However, Loki’s tone then got a little more serious. “Why me? You are the son of a billionaire, and-”

“Used to be the son, don’t forget that crucial part.”

“Yes, but you are still well known, and handsome. It wouldn’t be hard. All I have been was arrogant and callous to you. What has made you desire me?”

“Now, now, don’t get ahead of yourself. I like you, but desire? No, wait, what am I saying? I want you to fuck me so scratch that. You are so fucking desirable, how can you not see that?” Oh, and the cold little bastard _could_ blush.

“Oh, I know I’m desirable in the bedroom way. But what I’m wondering about is the whole “boyfriend” matter. That’s a whole other level of dealing.”

“Loki…” Tony sighed and approached the other, standing resolutely with his arms crossed in front of him. He would get the reason into his thick head if it killed him. “I like _you._ Yeah, you’re hot, but that’s a bonus. An awesome bonus if I have to say… but that’s not the point. There’s just something about you that I want to unravel and see the inside of. You are my equal in wittiness, you don’t deal with my shit, we actually have stuff in common because we’re both major jerks. Whatever it is, it has made me attracted to you. So I asked one more time, will you be my boyfriend, or go out with me or whichever one you want to go with?”

Loki legs were parted slightly, in a defensive yet slack stance. He looked over Tony’s shoulder, noticing Pepper was missing. He guessed she must have left while they were in the throes of the conversation. She did so quietly, or they must have been so unobservant that they hadn’t heard a thing. Finally, he turned back to the billionaire. And seeing him, so serious, not like his usual self, courageous, strong, determined…

He had his answer.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love my feedback! Please comment and all that jazz!


	20. Revelation and Kisses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahahahaha, I wanted to do something different than the usual "I like you" confession, so enjoy!

Loki opened his mouth to finally, _finally_ respond to Tony’s question that he asked… what? _At least_ ten minutes ago. He couldn’t help but be amused by his deer-caught-in-the-headlights look, and he breathed in deeply to stop the awkward giggle about to cross his lips. Though, everything would be much better if he just used his throat muscles and utter the fucking reply so Tony could either go to bed in peace. Either answer, he simply wanted one NOW!

He was never known for his patience.

And as he observed the black haired male close his mouth once again, he didn’t have the will power to hold back his immediate reaction. A reaction that was known to be done by him, and usually wasn’t seen as “appropriate” and which his father would have definitely scolded, or even spanked him for. Maybe that’s why he never truly lost the automatic action…

Anyways, in a fit of frustration, he grabbed the other from the upper arms and shook him to and fro, none too gently, while saying, in a tone that clearly transpired what he wanted sunk into the man’s thick head. “Are. You. Going. To. Answer. Me? Or will I have to-” 

He was cut off, quite rudely, though that whole train of thoughts changed as he noticed what exactly had stopped the words from escaping his throat. A pair of warm lips were pressed against his, first lightly and curious, then firmer and more sure. Tony was caught by surprise to say the least (which was surprising in itself, considering he was usually the one doing the puling act on others.) Now… all he could do was stand stupidly and let Loki pull away after a moment, and stare wide eyed like a cat at the grumpy man’s self-satisfied grin.

“If I knew that was what got you to shut up I would have done it ages ago.” He stated, his tone bored, but Tony could see through the front, at Loki’s flushed cheeks and glazed eyes, and silently cheered.

“Do you know something else that makes me shut up?” Tony asked cheekily, his cheekbones rising from the large smile straining his lips.

Turns out, Loki knew him too well since he rolled his eyes and pushed the billionaire away, who was trying to insist his body up against Loki’s. He kept him at arm’s length however, as to not let him get too far. “I’m sure there are many different ways to keep you quiet Stark. But they will be done slowly and surely.” His tone left no room for arguments, and Tony’s jaw dropped.

The man couldn’t be serious? Who refrained from sex if they weren’t-“You’re not a virgin, are you?” He asked sceptically. In response, he got a snort and a hard glare, but no worded answer. That will be put aside, but left in his head for future musing. It wasn’t a _complete_ “no”.

“Then what other reason do you need?”

“Some of us, Anthony, like taking our sweet time.”

“Tony.” The brunette said automatically at what Loki addressed him as. He’d refused to call him by his nickname no matter how much Tony tried. He’d called it “childish” and “unprofessional”. So now, he was caught trying but failing at getting the man to stop mentioning his stupid name. Bringing it up whenever it was expressed. Despite that, it seemed to motivate Loki to annoy him even more. If he wasn’t giving up, Tony wouldn’t either, motherfucker.

As expected, Loki didn’t bat an eyelash and merely continued. “I have no idea how this will work out. I am not a nice man Stark, and I may change my mind at the most unforeseeable moments.”

“Ditto.”

“And I will not change my personality for a petty relationship.”

“It won’t be petty once you defrost.”

“And I will not take any of your _crap-”_  

“Then why are you trying this again?”

“And will not be spontaneously “okay” with all the shit you pull at the counter or here.” He ended, firm. Tony simply raised an eyebrow, and a sly smile climbed across his features. Loki didn’t look impressed by this, likely knowing what it meant, but let Tony drag him towards him and lock lips.

The kiss was more passionate than the last, Tony more involved in this one. And the first time jitters weren’t anywhere to be seen. It was as if they were perfect for each other! But Tony probably just felt that way from being “in the moment”. Hah! He wasn’t some sap.

Nope, nooooo, not at all.

A thought suddenly overwhelmed Tony’s thoughts, pushing away the heat and replacing it with an annoying mosquito. Frustrated, he gently pulled away and pouted when their lips parted with a loud _smack_. However, he looked up sharply at the other male, defiant and suspicious.

Loki appeared to not know why Tony stopped so abruptly, and waited for the answer as he drew a line down the billionaire’s spine.

“How did you find out about my legs?” Were Tony’s first words, no warning of what he was going to ask about.

Loki was trapped, literally. In the arms of the man asking him the last thing he would have possibly wanted to go into detail.

Though, Tony deserved some truth, and Loki _knew_ that he wasn’t going to give up asking.

“I’m not sure…” Tony cleared his throat and Loki sighed, half irritated but fondly.

“Fine, you lost rich boy. I got an anonymous call. Happy? I don’t even know who it was. He was just asking questions about you, wanted to know things about your job, where you lived. Since that’s _ILLEGAL,_ there is no reason to look at me like that, I didn’t tell him anything. When I was about to hang up, he went on saying something about “ya, a guy with a disability like Tony’s can’t go very far in life. The guy better watch out for people wanting to take advantage of him. His legs won’t be able to withstand everything.” By then, I had had enough and was about to hang up, but he did so right after he said that. I was confused, don’t get me wrong, and it took me a while to react to the assholes words. And when I did, well, I was even surprised by my reaction. I ended up closing the café and coming back to the house, fuming. You were there for the rest.

I blew up after being cooped up here, and this may be the first and last time you here this but, sorry.” He said so coldly, as if it left a sour taste in his mouth. But Tony didn’t realize at thing, thoughts going through his brain a mile a minute on much more _important_ details. “And then you showed me those.”

He was at lost, he knew who that was. Less than a handful of people knew his secret; less knew about his robotic limbs, his father didn’t even know about that!

And that left Pepper, Rhodey and… Richard. Plus whoever else may have gotten a glimpse.

And fuck! Like he would let someone else see these masterpieces without paying!

And as it came to him, that third name that popped into his head; he dropped his head in his hands, unleashing them from around Loki’s waist, and screamed into them.

Before the other could react, he lifted his head back up and met the intense green gaze directed at his own brown, discouraged ones.

“Oh shit.” He said plainly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope y'all liked! Comment please!


	21. Talking For The Better Goods

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the wait, the last couple days have been hectic! Anywho's, new chapter!

“Just to tell you, I don’t want anyone knowing about this.” He waved down at his legs after pointing sternly to Loki’s aloof figure. “They’re enjoying themselves enough with knowing I was disowned, they sure as hell don’t need more gossip for their celebrity section.”

“Do you think me so vain?” The other male had asked coldly, though if Tony listened closely, he could hear the slight tilt of disgust at his accusation.

“I had this exact same conversation with Pepper.” Tony replied defensively. “And I’m having it with you. I’m being _cautious.”_ Loki only rolled his eyes and leaned back further against the living room couch where they had migrated. They could hear Pepper fumbling around in the kitchen, getting snacks as they talked. They had let her in on their discovery, and she had immediately gone off on a rant of some sort, so then left in a hurry to do something to calm her down.

Presently, Tony and Loki were discussing the situation. After making the assumption that it was Richard doing all the dirty, behind the scenes, work, they had begun to try and work up a plan.

Tony was trying to do so _without_ explaining exactly how the man had become so enthralled with him. He’d dodged most, but the subject kept on coming up! And Loki had seemed to notice Tony’s poor attempts and had started swindling himself around Tony’s vague answers.

“Why would this “Richard” have such a grudge on you?” He had questioned, another “hidden” effort that was going to be in vain.

If Tony had a table in front of him, it would have been used exclusively to bang his head against.

He decided to try a new tactic, keeping his mouth shut.

Well it turned out that Loki could be much more patient than his previous character traits displayed.

So they stared at each other in silence, and Tony was thankful when Pepper appeared with a plate of crackers and cheese. Tony stuffed the cracker in his mouth as soon as the plate was within reach. He felt the judging stare still penetrating his skin, though now that his mind was concentrating on chewing, the desire to blurt out his secrets was diminished.

Pepper leaned over to take her own food and sat back against the high chair, regarding both men critically. She took a bite, chewed a bit, and then swallowed. “You two are children,” she stated simply, leaning over for another cheese.

“I was told that enough, thank you.” Tony retorted, somewhat aggravated as he pouted at his chest.

From Loki’s side of the room, the sound of a mocking snort was heard and then the shuffling of him getting up and enquiring his own food. “Yes I’m sure you were.” He told them all scornfully.

“Hey! Stop being a douche because I won’t tell you anything. It’s my secret.” Loki sneered at his words.

“I think I deserve to know!”

“Enough!” Pepper cut through. “Didn’t you hear me? Children! I tell you. Now, Loki, nobody is going to say anything they are uncomfortable with sharing. And Tony, stop being exasperating. Now, the only thing that we _really_ need to solve is how to fucking get that man off our backs.”

“My god Pepper, you _swore._ ” Tony sounded clearly astonished.

“Yes Tony, I’m a human being. Now again, stay on the point!”

“He needs to tell me what happened between him and Richard if we want to find out what to do.” Loki snarled, glaring at the two friends across the room.

“We can do that without it.”

“Guys…” Pepper’s tone had become one of frightening threat. Loki and Tony respectively shut up. “Thank you. Now what about the police? They could he-”

“I can’t pay for a lawyer when that happens, Pep! I’m _poor,_ remember?” 

“I could-”

“No you can’t. We’ve discussed this. I will not be taking your money.”

“You said you wouldn’t live with me, then what happened?”

“Well, this time it’s different!”

“I have money.” Loki whispered quietly between the back and forth argument. The two friends whipped their heads around to stare at the black haired man, wide eyed. He was looking uninterested, but the two could see the slight twitch of his fingers against his crossed arms and the tension in his shoulders.

“Because as we all know, I am the son of Odin, one of the heirs of Odin Enterprises. To say the least, I have _lots_ of money.” It seemed as if there were crickets in the room, after the silence that came after Loki’s statement. Tony was wordless, not expecting the offer from his cold roommate, now lover.

“Uhh…” He responded intelligently, voice slightly pitched. Pepper seemed to be in the same state, blinking profusely. Though, she had a better bearing on her words and was able to respond earlier than Tony.

“You are already doing so much Loki.” She said softly. “And anyways, I will do it, no matter what Tony says.”

“I am not agreeing-”

“Who says I’ll mind? This will do more good than harm.” Loki cut in matter-of-factly. “My father’s money is for naught, he needs to use it for something. And what better way than for a good cause.” His last sentence was said with a wicked grin, that both terrified Tony and aroused him.

Back on track.

“Wouldn’t he be _mad.”_

Loki shrugged. “Would it matter?”

Tony didn’t have a reply to that, so he stayed silent. Loki looked happy with himself for this, and turned to raise an eyebrow questionably to Pepper, who still looked to disagree completely with the plan. “Tony, you would let him give you money but not me?”

Now it was Tony’s turn to shrug. “Anything to piss of dads, I’m all for.”

“ _Children.”_ He heard her mumble under her breath before she rolled her shoulders back and regarded them both with an unwavering stare. “Fine! But don’t mess this up.” She told them pointedly. “I will not be having angry billionaires running after us with pitchforks!”  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't be shy to leave a comment and say your thoughts! Thanks for reading :P


	22. It Was Awkward...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there you have it! A new chapter! Hope you all enjoy :3

That night, Tony and Loki went to bed somewhat awkwardly. They didn’t know how to deal with the newfound interest between them, and Tony wasn’t sure whether he should _follow him…_

He didn’t in the end. After that first kiss, and Loki’s reaction to going further, Tony bet he wouldn’t be getting into the man’s bed anytime soon. The desire to go whine at the man’s door like a dog appeared in his head, but he shook it out as fast as it had come. He wasn’t a _whore_ and he would not be throwing himself at Loki of all people. He’d use it _against_ him, at his best.

He respected the dude’s actions, but he just really wanted to-

The more he would think about it, the more discouraged he got. So Tony skillfully cut off his thoughts before an embarrassing erection would pop up unexpectedly. He sighed and shuffled through the drawers for a clean pair of lounge pants and walked over to the connected bathroom, doing his business and starting to brush his teeth. As soon as he was done, he spat and gurgled some water before travelling back into the bedroom to throw himself down onto the bed, arms propping his head up comfortably.

He wasn’t tired, the events of the day flowing through his head. His secret revealed, the kiss, the intense discussions… everything left him wide awake and unable to sleep, pondering. He shifted to his side and stared at the clock on his bedside table, the flashing red lights lulling him slightly. He tried to breath in and out deeply, relaxing his muscles and pulse to somehow sooth his overactive brain. The soft breath escaping his lips became a kind of music to his ears and he was slowly pacified into a restless slumber.

 

* * *

 

The next day was again, annoyingly uncomfortable. It was Tony’s day to go to work, so he got up early to get ready on time. It was easy enough, since he had trouble sleeping a wink the night before and was up earlier than usual. Loki was at the table when he strolled into the kitchen, and Tony had a brief moment to wonder how the hell Loki got up so early and still be able to function, before their eyes met.

Bright green met intelligent brown and all else stopped. Tony swallowed nervously and with all his mental strength, tried to break the eye contact. Turns out, there wasn’t very much strength up there anyway, and he was stuck, being swallowed into the dark depths of Loki’s round orbs.

And didn’t he just sound _poetic._

Loki was the one who finally broke the haze as he turned back to his coffee and bacon and eggs. Tony salivated at the food on his plate, and looked around the kitchen to see if any was left for him.

“In the stove.” Loki had spoken up gruffly around the mug in his face. Tony perked up, but was also shocked. The guy actually left him _food;_ he barely even cooked to begin with.

“Thanks.” He said cheerfully and was met with silence. He rolled his eyes behind the others back and opened the stove, peering in, and sure enough, a plate was set up inside. He lifted it up, opened up the foil and almost drooled all over again.

“Since when do you cook this kind of stuff?” He inquired as he turned back to the table, setting himself down with some utensils.

Loki shrugged. “I was up early.” He responded simply. Tony had an idea why.

“Ya, I didn’t sleep too well either.” He stuffed a forkful into his mouth to bid off any other hopeless statements. Loki followed suit and they ate in silence.

Work wasn’t to different, they ignored each other most of the time, only talking when Tony had to ask a question or he was sent to fetch something. Nobody else commented on it, since it wasn’t really out of the ordinary. It was just so much more apparent with what happened the night before.

Something _had_ to be done.

They had started to travel home together a while before this day, and Tony was not going to scuffle through a bumbling effort at conversation.

And there was only one way.

Loki’s home was close enough to walk to, utterly convenient in Tony’s opinion. And once Loki flipped the closed sign on his door, they went off, strolling in the lamp lit streets. The sky was already darkening, it being the end of fall, and they walked closer to each other, the chill keeping their hands deep in their pockets.

The only sound was their footsteps and the chatter of the people still wandering the streets. Tony struggled for something to say, to do, to fix the awkwardness, his breath leaving him in short puffs.

He could either kiss him right then tell him exactly what was going to happen or wait until he was somewhere more… private.

Uh, why was that even a _choice?_

He spun quickly towards the other male quickly, grabbing Loki’s attention, and waited until his gaze was averted to his face, and stepped forward. When he was at the perfect distance from those impeccable lips, he captured the man’s angular jaw in his hands, and swiftly pushed him downwards, so he could reach near enough to lock their lips together.

The response was immediate, he opened his mouth and their tongues met. Tony moaned and deepened the kiss, lifting up onto his tiptoes. A gasp broke the kiss when Loki pushed him roughly backwards and his back hit the store window behind him. He wrapped his arms around Loki’s shoulder as he crowded before him and they were kissing again erratically, like their life depended on it.

Tony released all the bottled up emotion from that day, but also from the day before, and his cheeks flushed. Loki was moving his lips expertly and Tony couldn’t help but dwindle the thought of how much better this was than with Richard.

A cough from beside them separated the two, and Tony smiled slyly at the sight of a couple standing astride them, arms crossed. Loki waved a hand in apology and pulled Tony after him as he restarted their trek towards the house.

Tony was laughing hysterically as soon as they turned the corner and had to hold himself up against Loki. The other man was gazing disapprovingly at him, but he couldn’t keep away the peek of a smirk in his expression.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you go! Reviews are awesome p-tummy!


	23. The Phone Call

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the wait, I feel like a dickwad! Anyway's here's the next chapter...

He didn’t expect things to go wrong so fast, not after everything was going surprisingly well.

It had only been a couple weeks since he and Loki got together, and those two weeks were filled with snark, arguments, sarcasm, making out, sneaky smirks, and inappropriate touching on Tony’s part. In his opinion, everything was going splendidly, the relationship one he could relate with. It wasn’t a lovey dovey, unrealistic romance, their fighting served as passion and foreplay (though Loki _still_ refused to fuck him, he was getting desperate here) and Tony still tried his hardest to achieve aggravating the male the best he could.

Pepper would watch them, both exasperated and secretly pleased. More than once, she caught Loki in the kitchen before Tony would wake up, nonchalantly making breakfast (she would tell Tony all the details after) and pretend it was only for himself and “he sadly made enough for two”. This would be one of the times Tony would subdue himself from making a teasing comment, and accepted the offered meal with a large smile on his face which Loki would later deny caused a blush to surface his cheeks.

Pepper had also more than once walked in on them sucking tongues, and would promptly pretend not to have stayed where she interrupted and stared when they asked her about it later. She had been speechless when Tony confided in her about Loki wanting to wait for sex, and she had actually congratulated him for his _self-control_. Tony liked to curse her every time she smiled happily at him when he complained.

But back to what went wrong. Remember Richard? Ya, he forgot, and paid the consequences. Tony still hadn’t told his boyfriend about the rich man and what he had done for him and to him. Loki knew something was wrong, and sometimes demanded answers. The passed billionaire continued to be vague, though he felt badly about it. There was simply the fear, and he would never admit it to it, of Loki thinking he was a _slut_ , selfish, and wanting.

But he knew the cat was going to be out of the bag soon, but he didn’t imagine it would have gone exactly like _that._

It wasn’t Tony, nor Pepper, and not Rhodey. So the only other person could have been Richard. He should have known, he _did_ know, he was just too stupid to worry about it, merely enjoying the blissfulness his life had turned into for the last couple weeks.

He hated rich people and their connections to finding a phone number. Definitely _Loki’s._

Why didn’t they take words into actions about that lawyer thing sooner? Hell, at least now they have more to blame the douche of.

The phone had rang in the silent house while the three roommates were sprawled across the couch watching a movie, Tony cuddled up to Loki’s side. The other male had sighed loudly in annoyance and got up from his seat, stretching out his kinked muscles and strolled over to the wireless phone on the table placed a couple feet away.

He said hello in a slightly irritated voice, and after the other must have answered, asked “who are you?” quite gruffly.

His expression turned to one of curiosity and alarm as the other must have said his name. Pepper and Tony were staring at him wonderingly as he shifted his gaze to them and asked the recipient quietly what he wanted.

A lump had formed in Tony’s throat as he imagined what could be bothering Loki so. His mind went through people who could be calling. Loki’s brother, who he complained about more often than not, his father who he hated, fucking Rhodey?!

And as his mind kept on in its obliviousness, Pepper gasped in horror.

“What! What!” Tony demanded as she turned to him stunned and sad.

She rolled her eyes like she always did with Tony, though the teasing wasn’t apparent. She said slowly. “You don’t know.”

Next thing they knew, Loki was yelling into the phone and growling. They couldn’t hear what was being responded to, but after, the male slammed the phone into its charger and panted as he stared holes into the machine.

“The fuck aren’t you telling me?” Was the first thing he said, his back turned to the two still on the couch, though not lounging anymore and rather rod straight.

“Wha… I-”     

“Tony, that was Richard.” Pepper interrupted, and then the ice finally settled into his gut.

Loki knew.

“L-Loki, I don’t know…” The other suddenly turned around abruptly and stalked over to the couch Tony was warily sitting on, and gripped him into his arms, hugging him against his broad chest.

The first thing Tony felt what “this isn’t Loki” and them he felt scared, but after the surprise faded, warmth flooded through him and he gripped Loki harder, pushing his face into his shoulder and nibbling on the flesh, kidding it lightly every once in a while.

A silence settled, for minutes or longer. Tony heard Pepper get up and leave, and thanked her for the privacy. Finally, Tony had the courage to ask,

“So, you know what I did with him, how I paid him back.” He laughed without humor.

“Yes.” Loki said simply and held him tighter. Tony wasn’t expecting any words of “it’s not your fault” or “you didn’t consent” because he knew as well as Loki did that it was a lie.

“You did it for a reason. I may have done the same in such a situation.” And the gentle relevance, that did great in making him feel slightly better, brought tears in Tony’s eyes.

“What, how did he say it?”

Loki pulled back and searched his eyes. Then decided to answer, “He just went on introducing himself, said he was a past acquaintance of yours. And fuck me, when I said regarding to what, he was gladly encouraged into explaining it to me in full detail.” His last words were said with a growl.

“You-you don’t think me a s-sl-”

“Only mine.” Tony laughed genuinely and sniffled, tugging Loki down to meet his lips to his. The kiss was wet, passionate and full of unidentified emotions. Tony wanted Loki, and pulled away with a pop and gasp.

“Please, please…” He asked, not able to get the words out. But, Loki knew him as well as anyone, even if they’d known each other for such a short time, and nodded, making Tony’s heard leap in his throat with joy, nervousness, and arousal.

“Come with me.” He stood up, and helped Tony to his feet to pull him in the direction of his bedroom, the walk feeling miles away with the excitement ready to burst. He wanted to let all the borderline emotions out, and what was the perfect way then doing so with Loki by his side, one top of him, inside him?  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You all know what's coming up next (wink wink) Comments are lovely, and so are your faces!!


	24. Fun Times

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a horrible human being aren't I? Sorry for the late updates :(  
> However, hope this lovely smut will have you forgive me! Enjoy!

He was walked into Loki’s bedroom. The place was dark, the blinds pulled down to keep the car lights and outside activity away from view. He didn’t have any time to dwell curiously in the doorway, Loki’s bedroom being somewhere foreign and interest picking, because the black haired man was impatient, and was already pulling him to the bed with a sure grip on his wrist.

Tony laughed, “Hey, slow down there bronco. You’re the one who wanted to take things “slow”.”

Loki did not seem to share his amusement. “Yes, and now slow is over.” Tony was dragged until he fell atop the duvet covers, with Loki hovering beside the bed.

“You brought me here, aren’t you going to join me?” Tony said, as he sat up on his elbows, giving the other a smirk and raise of his eyebrows.

Loki didn’t answer him and just stood silently. Tony began to become slightly confused, then exasperated. He rolled around until he was lying on his stomach, and then rested his head against folded arms.

“Well, if you’re not going to do anything, I’m just going to sleep. Long day and everything.” He furrowed his head into the hollow of his elbow and smiled mischievously into them as he heard Loki’s annoyed grunt.

“You drama queen.” He growled and rolled Tony back to his previous position.

“You didn’t know that already?” Tony teased, but was cut off of any further jokes as Loki leaned down to press their lips harshly together. Tony’s opened under the ministration and he moaned into the other’s mouth. He repositioned his arms into a more comfortable position, around Loki’s lusciously strong neck, and pulled him down with all his strength to have him fall on the bed beside him, their lips never detaching from each other.

Loki made a small sound of surprise as he was tugged, but then grinned into the kiss, traveling his own hands down Tony’s sharp body, landing on the genius’s hips. A little bit further, and he would have been stroking his thumb on hard metal.

The thought brought a hit of anxiety up Tony’s body, but he settled it down, reminding himself how well Loki took to the news. He accepted him, wanted him even with his faults, and wasn’t scared…

The thought only made Tony’s arousal serge as he pulled away from Loki’s mouth to trail kisses down his neck. He could feel the man chuckle lightly from the bob of his Adam’s apple, and bit lightly into it in retaliation.

Loki pulled away quickly after that and gave him a stern, mocking look, then lifted himself with his hands flat on the bed for him to linger above Tony’s sprawled body.

He didn’t say anything, and the room was so dark that Tony could only see the white of his eyes, the ink of his hair, and a couple shadows countering his face and figure.

“What are you going to do?” Tony whispered, breath fanning out into the air between the two. He saw Loki’s lips twitch, then a finger nudging at his clothes. Understanding flickered in Tony’s mind, than he smiled happily before helping Loki with his shirt, throwing it across the room where it will be found in the morning. Loki’s came next and Tony trailed his hands up his abdomen muscles, up to his pecks, and tweaking his nipples swiftly in passing.

He heard Loki suck in a breath, then his mouth was occupied once again, the man’s hard body now pressing against his, naked chest against naked chest. Tony never thought he’d enjoy simple skin on skin contact and a lock of lips so much in his life. How was he going to deal with going the whole way? Pleasure overload?

He didn’t notice Loki’s fingers tug at his pant waist until it was too late, and they were pulled down in one jerky movement, though he had only enough room for them to reach Tony’s knees. Then suddenly, his hands were stroking his metal thigh, still amazed that he could feel the touch, happy more than anything that he could share such an intimate moment, and Tony’s body jerked in a moan.

Loki, sucked on his neck as he manoeuvred himself to be able to pull the offending pants off Tony, then his boxers, and he was suddenly sitting up to rip off his own clothes.

His cock popped out and hit his stomach and Tony salivated at the sight, wanting to put his mouth on the man’s juicy piece of man meat. He had to calm himself down, explaining to his needing part of his mind that there would be plenty of time for that later. Now, it was time to get that cock inside him.

Loki gave himself a couple firm strokes before grabbing Tony’s own hard shaft, that had been left sadly unattended, then harmoniously stroking both together. The genius’s moans came out embarrassingly loud, and Loki only started to pant, hands and fingers still working energetically as Tony dug his nails into the man’s shoulder.

“P-please!” Tony groaned out, as the man pumped their erections.

“Please what?” Loki breathed out, as he let go of the shafts to stare down at Tony’s heaving body.

Tony whined and said irritably, “Stretch me out, I-I…”

“Someone’s needy.” The other chuckled as he complied with Tony’s wishes and trailed his finger down his erection, over his balls, then down far enough to stroke around the rim of Tony’s hole. “This what you want?”

Tony arched into the touch as the tip of Loki’s finger slipped inside him. “Yes!” He bellowed and pushed his body as best as he could onto the digits. There was no time for serious foreplay, the wait had been long and endless (for a certain brunette), anyways, they’d have enough time for that later, like that blowjob Tony was still strung over.

Before he knew it, the finger was pushed deep inside him and wiggled around until there was enough room for a second. Tony was moaning loudly and trying to thrust himself down on the invading fingers. Loki was soon entering another and then three digits were stretching out the brunette and making room for Loki’s large cock.

The feeling of Tony’s inner walls hugging his fingers and accompanied with the delicious sounds escaping his mouth, Loki pulled out and dug for lube and a condom in the drawer beside them, putting them on quickly to position himself in entering the genius. He threw Tony’s leg over his shoulders and leaned down until he could kiss the man’s chest lightly, almost folding him in half.

“Flexible.” He stated, and felt Tony’s chest move under his lips in a short laugh.

A couple seconds later, Loki was finally pushing into Tony’s needy body, the tights walls’ clamping around Loki’s engorged cock, and Tony was crying out into his shoulder. The overwhelming feeling made the black haired male shudder, then pull out slowly to then fuck back into Tony’s heat.

The response was immediate and suddenly, the pace quickened and Loki’s hips were moving back and forth in quick succession, Tony’s pliant body just _taking it._ Soon enough, the pressure was too much for both males and they were soon on their last straw, sweat pouring from their pores and sounds of absolute pleasure invading the air.

As they finished, Loki pulling out of Tony with a lewd _pop_ and then dropping back onto the bed to lie beside the other exhausted male. He felt the genius cuddle up to him and rested his arm around his shoulder to pull him closer into his body.

That night, there wasn’t any nightmares, nor doubts. Only silent breathing into the warm night air.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah! And, there you go. Comments are welcome, don't be shy! ;)


	25. One Lovely Morning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is a filler chapter, with smut... enjoy!

You could say life was good.

And it was, if you only thought about sex, relaxing, coffee, food…

But then you had to remember that _one little thing_. The little piece of shit that somehow had a name: Richard Weissborn. Tony would have been fine and dandy going on with his life and ever forgetting the name, banishing it from ever placing foot in his thoughts. Though somehow, that was impossible and Tony vowed to make such thing able to happen.

But when technology was still rising, he could not, so he had to actually deal with it.

He had to get his lazy ass out of bed and deal with it.

_But Loki was so warm._

Do you want your secret revealed to the world?

_Fuck it, if he could just sleep._

He untangled himself from the dark blue bed spread and stretched his arms out far, maybe, or maybe not, hitting Loki in the face purposely and waking him. The black haired man groaned and turned to his side, swatting away the offending arm against the bridge of his nose.

Tony sat up and glanced at the other. The sun was just shining through the drapes, and the light illuminated every sharp aspect of the pale man’s face. His eyelashes cast large shadows down his cheeks, his noses doing the same to his mouth, and his long limbs were perfectly placed to give him the angelic form.

The peacefulness didn’t stop Tony though, and after one deep breathe in, he exclaimed,

“Wakey wakey, artichokey! What a lovely morning it is! Come on! Get up and make me some breakfast.” He leaned over to shake the groaning man’s shoulders, who swatted weakly. “Then we have to talk.” The last sentence had the desired effect and Loki seemed to fully awaken, blinking his eyes open and sitting up to roll his shoulders back and release the kinks.

“What do you mean talk.” The man said around a yawn and shot a glance at the sly brunette.

“That’s what you caught from that? Make breakfast first, then I’ll tell you.” He leaped out of bed before Loki could slap him.

His naked form strutted to the bathroom and he liked to imagine Loki’s eyes following for every second of it. As he relieved himself, brushed his teeth, and gave a quick wash down to his slightly smelly skin, he contemplated what he would say to the man in the other room. He didn’t have as long as he wished since Loki was soon up himself and in the bathroom.

Not that he didn’t mind, because Loki was wicked with his tongue.

He moaned into the kiss he was received and tilted his head back when Loki started nipping down his chin to lay kisses on his flushed neck. He felt the man’s growing erection on his stomach, and realized they were still bare. A flash of the same desire he had last night came to life and he licked his lips before pushing the other man back a tad.

Loki had a slight frown on his face, which quickly turned into an expression of fabulous glory as Tony seductively bent down to position himself on his knees. At first, he only touched, though nowhere near the shaft jutting from a thick patch of black hair. He started at his thighs, stroking up and down, then trailed a finger around his bellybutton and hipbone. As Loki thrust forward a couple times, begging with his body language and not words, Tony smirked and finally put his hand on what he had been not so quietly salivating over.

The whole time, he was looking at Loki’s face, his blown pupils and mouth, gaping, taking in a lung full of air. And when he touched the tip of his tongue, lightly and teasingly against the tip of the erection, the effect was marvelous. The flush that crept up the man’s neck, then cheeks, and the silent moan that jerked his throat muscles made Tony all the hotter. Next, he licked up the shaft and gripped lightly to the base, stroking idly while he wet the hard flesh. And when Loki was barely able to keep in his noises of pleasure, some creeping out in low vibrating moans, Tony took him deep, gagging before getting used of the feeling of the large cock stretching his throat.

The wait was over and he finally had what he so desired. The feeling was exquisite as he moaned around the bulging organ and tried to get as much down his throat as possible. His senses tingled as Loki jerked inside his mouth and began to thrust his hips slowly, then faster as the pleasure continued to soar. The wet suction around his cock was bliss. From whom did Tony _learn…?_

His orgasm arrived quickly and he came in great gushes into Tony’s inviting mouth. He felt Tony suck and lick up the drops of his release and if he hadn’t just orgasmed, he would have came right then and there.

Once he was finished licking up the mess from his lips, Tony looked up and grinned. “Now that’s why I like you.” He stood up and turned back to the bathroom counter, picking up a razor to begin trimming his beard. He acted as if nothing had happened and Loki stared on in amazement before catching himself and returning to the bedroom.

Tony followed soon after and found his counterpart already dressed and reading a book.

“Didn’t I say something about breakfast earlier?” Tony asked as he shimmied on a pair of boxers and sweats.

“If I remember correctly, I am not your maid.” Loki said nonchalantly, flipping a page in his book.

Tony pouted, but before he could retort with something witty, Loki beat him to the punch. “And from what I assume of last night, _you_ are the girl in the relationship.”     

                                                                                                       

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Annnnnd, there you go :P
> 
> Leave a comment! Love to hear from you guys!


End file.
